Affairs Of The Heart
by everclearbabe
Summary: After five years, everyone sees them as a perfect happy couple. What happens when Bella gets an invitation to her school reunion and meets the one person who can change everything? Will an old flame burn again? AH, AU, a little OOC, rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. The only noise was the car's engine and the brush of his jeans as he pushed down harder on the accelerator. I can't remember what we were even arguing about now. It was just a little thing. It was always the little things these days.

He pulled up to his house and we both got out, slamming our doors then shooting each other an evil as we walked through the front door.

Our arguments never used to be so quiet. There used to be shouting, insults, tears and apologies. Then there would be passionate make up sex. The kind that makes you glad you made up; sometimes glad you even had the fight in the first place. Now there was no shouting. There were no tears. There were definitely no apologies.

Instead, we just went to bed, skipped the actual fight, and had sex. It wasn't passionate, it was just a way to tire us out and help us sleep. As anger had a way of keeping you up at night.

He got on top in the familiar position we knew would work. After a few breath-filled minutes, we were done. Then we lay close to each other, the fight was over for tonight.

I could hear him snoring next to me. He usually fell asleep before me. I lay with my eyes open thinking about how it used to be.

We had been together for just over five years, and we used to be such a happy couple. Now the happiness seemed to have faded, but we were still together. We had moments of laughter and playfulness, but they seemed almost overshadowed by our bickering.

We had mastered the domestic row while being out in public with no one even noticing there was something wrong.

I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later with only one thought to comfort me. Tomorrow was Monday, and we had work. I didn't particularly look forward to going to work, but I looked forward to the company. I looked forward to seeing my colleague and best friend, Alice.

* * *

**A/N Can you tell who it is yet? hehe  
I thought I would put this up a bit in advance to see what kind of a reaction I get. Obviously if you like it so far then let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thankyou for the reviews so far! I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to my alarm at seven. Jake was already up, probably downstairs eating breakfast. I dragged myself out of bed and went for a shower.

Feeling a little more awake and refreshed, I made myself some breakfast and sat at the small kitchen table to eat it.

"See you later Bells, love you" Jake called down the hallway as he went out the door.

"Love you too" I called back. I did love him. We might not be the perfect couple, but there was a reason we were together.

I finished off my cereal, grabbed my keys off the hook and got in my truck to drive to work. As usual it was tipping it down outside; it was rarely sunny in Forks.

I really missed my hometown of Phoenix sometimes. I especially missed the heat, and going out in a skirt without having to wear a thick pair of tights and a rain mac to fight the risk of pneumonia. I had only been home twice since I left college and moved out here with Jake.

I walked into the office still reminiscing about the sunshine, took off my coat and walked over to my desk.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she bounced over to me.

As usual, she was awake and cheerful, while the rest of the world was still struggling to open its eyes, and as usual, she looked perfect and gorgeous. I was always amazed by the way her hair stayed so faultless in this weather, while mine dripped down my back and created a puddle on the floor. I had been wearing my hood up and still managed to get soaked.

But as usual, I was glad to see her. Her bubbly persona always had a positive effect on me and I felt my lips curl into a smile at the sight of her.

"Hey Alice, how was your weekend?" I asked as I turned on my computer. She sat on the edge of my desk as she did every Monday morning and proceeded to fill me in on what she had been up to since I saw her on Friday.

"Brilliant! I met this guy, Alex. He was go-or-geous! I was at the bar waiting to be served and he offered to buy me a drink. It just went from there. He was so chatty and friendly and funny.." she drifted off with a dreamy smile on her face. It was the same story I had heard a thousand times. Alice was definitely a bit of a flirt and I didn't see why she shouldn't be. She had a body to die for and the confidence to match.

She carried on telling me all about Alex, until we heard the outside door go. She slid gracefully into her desk and we kept our heads down as the boss walked in. once her bright red hair had disappeared into the other office we stayed quiet, chatting via email instead, knowing the boss would use any excuse to have a go at us.

When it was time to go home I started tidying away my desk. Alice came over and looked up at me, batting her eyelashes and pouting. That face meant she wanted something.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I sighed. I could try and say no, but she always got her way in the end.

"Whatever do you mean Bella? Cant a girl just rest on someone else's desk without a devious plan being formed in her mind?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe a girl can, but you're not just a girl Alice. You're a girl that has devious plans running through your mind all day" I quirked an eyebrow.

"True" she replied with a devilish grin. "I was wondering whether you could be on call for me tonight? Pretty please?"

I laughed. "So you've been ranting about Mr Perfect Alex all day, but you have another date tonight anyway? Why couldn't you just cancel?" the mind of Alice Brandon really amazed me sometimes.

"Because I met this guy when I was wasted a few nights ago and planned it all before Alex came into my life! But I can't remember exactly what he looked like, so I don't want to turn him down then find out he's the ultimate in gorgeous!"

"You're terrible!" I laughed. "Okay, what's the story?"

"I'm pretty sure I went with the usual"

"So you're a nurse, and we're super short staffed. Okay." I shook my head as I put on my coat. "You know, Forks is a small place, one day all these blokes are going to bump into each other and you'll be screwed."

She scrunched her face up for a moment in concentration then answered "no, I don't think so."

Obviously, she had already figured a plan out for that too. Like I said, this girl amazed me.

I drove home thinking just how guilty I would feel leaving halfway through a date, let alone dating if I was seeing someone else. I could never do that. If you're going to be unfaithful, why get with them in the first place? Nevertheless, I loved Alice as my sister, and we had this 'on call' routine fine-tuned.

I walked into my apartment, sopping wet again, and picked up the post. After dumping my bag down and taking off my coat, I sat on a stool and went through the mail, separating the bills from the junk. One letter stood out, as it was just that, a letter. Not junk mail trying to make me believe I had won millions, and all I had to do was pay for it. And not a bill, I had paid most of them off already this month.

I opened it up and saw it had come from my old high school. Apparently, it had been ten years already and there was a reunion planned for two weeks time. Mixed feelings swept through me, as I put the letter down and went to start the dinner.

I had been a bit of an outsider at school, not really fitting in with any groups or 'cliques'. I had a couple of friends, but they had turned on me the moment the high school bitch decided they were pretty enough to talk to her.

But there was one thing I wanted to go back for. A guy I had had a crush on since the moment I laid eyes on him. Edward Cullen. He had been a bit of a nerd, king of math club and a computer genius. He had mostly worn t-shirts with cartoon figures on such as Transformers or something, and had big rimmed glasses that had enlarged his beautiful green eyes. But he was beautiful.

As I thought about him, butterflies started flitting around my stomach, promptly squashed by that same feeling of guilt I had felt in the car. It was silly. Edward had always been a crush of mine, but I hadn't seen him in ten years! He probably wouldn't even remember me, I wasn't sure he even knew me back then. So why was I still getting these feelings?

I had Jake now. I loved Jake. I saw no point in going to the reunion, but I couldn't bring myself to put the letter in the bin. Instead, I pinned it up to my corkboard. I would come back to it later.

A couple of hours later, I had finished my dinner and was doing some housework when the phone rang. I answered it knowing it would be Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, you alright?" his gruff voice answered.

"Yeah, just doing some washing. What are you up to?"

"Eating dinner. How was work?" I knew he didn't really care that much, we just worked our way through the usual questions.

"Same old.. Hey, are you doing anything on the 23rd?" I couldn't help it. Somehow I didn't think he would want to go, he never really liked big events, but I still clutched to that tiny piece of hope that I would have an excuse to see my old school.

"Umm…I'm going to the rally car racing with Quil, why?" Ah, I'd forgotten about that. My heart sank. But I didn't want to go anyway. At least, that's what I was telling myself.

"Oh yeah. Never mind. I got an invitation for my school reunion, just wondered if you wanted to go." I explained.

"Sorry babe, you know I hate those sort of things. Anyway, just called to catch up. See you tomorrow, yeah?" tonight was one of our couple of nights a week where I stayed at home, just to check it was all still there. Otherwise we stayed together at his. I had never really felt quite ready to sell my little place.

"Yeah okay. See you Jake. Love you"

"Love you too." I put down the phone and went back to sorting out the washing. I had known he wouldn't want to go, and he had a reason this time too. But I still felt like I was hoping he would make me go. Like I wouldn't be able to manage it on my own. I needed my big strong boyfriend to stand with me so people knew I hadn't grown up single and alone, as they suspected I would.

I put the thought aside and chanced a look at the time. 8.30. Alice usually met her dates at about this time. If this poor guy didn't look as good as "Alex" I would get a text any minute now.

Sure enough, just as I sit down with some ice cream and my favourite Austen book to reread, my phone bleeped its little "I have a message for you" bleep.

**Oh dear. I must have been severely off my face. Save me! X**

I gave her the five minutes she required to meet the guy, sit down and act as if she wanted to be there, and then I called her.

"Hello?" she answered innocently.

"Alice? We need you stat! Ben and …Jerry are off sick and there's been a massive accident. We're short staffed. Can you get here? We need you!" I shouted all dramatically. I knew she would have her volume turned up so her date would here me screeching down the line.

"Oh! You caught me just in time, haven't had my first drink yet! I'll get there as soon as I can, give me half an hour!" she clicked off her phone and I could just imagine her filling the guy in on the story as she rushed out and caught the first taxi she could.

As I licked the spoon of my ice cream, a text came through.

**Thank you bells. I owe you Big Time. X **

I laughed to myself and text her back.

**You can fill me in tomorrow. Hope you took a picture!**

She usually did. No joke. We had a bit of a scrapbook going at work of "people to avoid". She worked her charm and found out their full name and where they worked before she made her escape. Then we filled it all in. remembering to put next to each picture who she had said she was too, just in case.

I went to bed still thinking of the reunion. I knew I would end up not going, but why couldn't I stop thinking about it?

**

* * *

**

**A/N Please let me know if you like the story so far. It really means a lot to me when I find out what people think of my writing!  
Oh, and a wee thankee to my friend and unofficial-beta Bee87! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day I walked into work with drizzle in my hair. I knew there had been no point blow-drying it, it was only going to go frizzy anyway.

I dumped my stuff down and saw Alice already typing on her computer. I was struck with a slight sense of panic. Was I late? Had I been in traffic longer than my dashboard clock said? I turned my computer on quickly and double-checked my watch to the clock on the wall. I sighed in relief as I saw I wasn't late. In fact I was five minutes early. How did I manage that?

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked looking at me with concern. She knew I usually entered my own little world, so I don't know why she worried so much.

"Fine, just thought I was late or something. Are you okay?" I countered, mirroring the worry in my voice that she had used moments ago. I looked at the computer meaningfully. She understood quickly. Alice just…got me better than most.

"I'm just typing up about Jed!" she explained. I gathered this to be last night's mishap date, and went to investigate.

I pulled my chair over to her desk, and peered at her screen. She was filling in his details, I.e. that his full name was Jed Walker and he was a financial adviser, she had put accountant in brackets. She put in where he worked and the bar she had met him in and what night, just to be safe.

Then she scrolled up to show me the picture.

"He's not exactly ugly Alice...what was wrong with him?" the lighting wasn't brilliant, but he seemed fine to me. Short, dark hair and dark eyes. He was cleanly shaven and had a nice suit on. He must have made an effort for Alice, just to be ditched minutes after the date started. I felt guilty and a bit sorry for the guy.

"I guess I got a good angle, but he had this mole...here" she said with a disgusted face and pointed to the side of her nose. "It was so distracting! How can you have a relationship with a guy when all you can see is his mole?!"

She looked so serious, and I couldn't help a little giggle.

"Poor bloke. So I'm guessing Alex doesn't have a mole then?"

"No. he's perfect." her face melted into a dreamy smile. "In fact, he said he'd call me at some point today."

"Cool, well make sure you get a photo for me. I'd like to see what you actually approve of." I got up and fetched the details of Unlucky Jed from the printer, and then as I clipped it into our folder, added, "This is getting a little full!"

"Not all of us can have the perfect relationship with a big strong guy called Jake." she answered sarcastically, smiling. I smiled too even though all I could think was; it's not perfect.

I moved back to my desk and we started our work. I was flying through files when a client's name jogged my memory of my school reunion. Thanks a lot Mr Edwards. I sat there mulling over the idea of going to it again as I typed.

"Bella?" Alice called at me. I looked up startled. Why was she shouting? "Finally! I've been talking to you for the last five minutes. Could have told me you weren't listening!"

Oops. "Sorry Alice, was in my own world again. I got an invitation to something last night and I don't know whether I should go or not." I saw her ears literally prick up at the mention of an invitation.

"Ooh! What to?" her eyes had brightened and whatever she was talking to me about before was forgotten.

"My high school reunion" I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you want to go? I loved school!"

"Because unlike you Alice, I wasn't exactly popular at school, in fact I was pretty invisible. Besides Jake can't make it anyway." I was listing these things more to myself than to Alice. I knew I had no reason to go. So why was I feeling disappointed?

"Why do you need Jake to go with you? Cant you go by yourself?" she asked leaning over her desk, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm not going by myself!" my voice shot up an octave or two with the mere thought of it.

"Tch. Bella it's not that bad. Stop being so dramatic!" despite my worries over the reunion, I let out a little chuckle. Being called dramatic by Alice was a little peculiar.

We didn't mention the reunion again that afternoon, as Alex had phoned to ask Alice on a date. Being the impatient little pixie she is, Alice proposed they go out this evening, and so the first (sober) date was planned.

The rest of the day was spent discussing what she should wear and where her dream guy might take her.

I drove home to grab some fresh clothes before heading off again for Jake's. I let myself in and started the dinner. I was just serving up when he came home.

He kicked his shoes off and sat down in front of the TV. It annoyed me how he never even offered to help anymore, but I knew better than to nag. I was hoping we could have a happy evening for once.

I brought in his dinner on a tray and sat down to eat mine. He had put on the sports, something I had never enjoyed watching. I sat and endured it anyway, then went to clean the dishes.

I picked up one of my books I left round here particularly for moments like these and curled up on the sofa to read it. When the game on TV finished, Jake took his plate out then came and sat with me.

"So how was work?" he asked. I sighed and put down my book.

"It was ok. Alice is going out on a date with her dream guy tonight."

He scrunched his face in thought, and then answered "Dale?"

"Nope" I giggled. "He was _so _three weeks ago. Tonight its Alex."

He just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. I pretended not to hear it since I didn't agree with him slagging off my best friend.

"So how was your work today?" I asked.

"Ah, this lady brought in a gorgeous old Camaro today. She was a beauty." I knew he meant the car, but still felt my eyes twitch. He didn't notice and carried on describing the car in great detail. All I really understood was that it was fast, and blue.

As there was a proper match on tonight I went to bed early. I read my book like usual, and fell asleep with it still in my hands. I woke again as Jake climbed noisily into bed next to me. A few minutes later I heard his snoring start up and the familiar rhythm lulled me back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hope you're enjoying it so far! Any ideas of what is to come?**

Please Review...you know you want to! It will make the next chapter go up faster... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked into the office to find a pile of documents on my desk. Once I had taken off my sopping jacket and put my bag away I started to sort through the papers. I looked at the clock to see that Alice hadn't come in yet. This was odd. She was always in on time, especially after a date. Unless it had gone well.. I let my thoughts stop there.

A couple of minutes later Alice came in. she didn't bounce in her normal little pixie way, instead she seemed to storm in, taking deep breaths.

"Just don't even ask." She said to me. I knew better than to listen to her. She wanted me to ask. She needed to rant about whatever it was that had upset her.

"What's happened Alice?" I asked.

"Alex." hmm…maybe things didn't go so well after all.

"What happened?"

"Well you know I said he was friendly and chatty and had a great smile?"

I nodded for her to go on.

"well it's because he was off his face on drugs! I must have had a couple to drink or something because I didn't guess! Sure he was chatty, and smiley and friendly! He wouldn't stop talking for half an hour last night about anything, and he didn't just talk to me but everyone who walked past, and then he had the nerve to ask me for money to get some more! Grrr!!"

"Whoa…OK So… did you get a photo?" I knew this quick change of subject would help cool her down. She could write all this stuff about him in the book.

It worked as she slammed down her cell phone with a huff and plugged it into the computer to upload what she had taken.

I sat down and carried on with the paperwork I had been left. A few minutes later, Alice had calmed down enough to open up some files and look busy, when our boss walked in. All clickety clackety on her manolo blahnik stilettos. (Alice assured me they were fake). She surprised us with a brief hello, only glancing in our direction. Probably just to make sure we were working.

Victoria hated us. All because of a misunderstanding.

It was a fact that her and one of our clients, Mr James Foster had a thing going on, even though they both denied it.

He is a slime ball, with greasy slicked back hair and squinty eyes. He flirts with anything in a skirt, and one particular day that happened to be me. Since he is a client I couldn't tell him to just fuck off, even though I really wanted to. So instead, I did my best to emphasise the fact I had a boyfriend and grease wasn't my type. He had just reached out to stroke my hand, which I clenched, while struggling to hold back bile in my throat, when we heard a little cough. I looked up to see Victoria's face burning with hatred at me. AT ME! She honestly thought I was trying to steal her 'man'.

She called me into her office when James had left, and almost gave me a warning for "unreasonable behaviour to a client".

I had told her straight that I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole, but apparently, that wasn't good enough. As she couldn't do anything about the situation, it was left there.

When she had passed through to her office and shut the door, Alice and I rolled our eyes at each other. We definitely preferred the days when Victoria "worked from home".

I carried on with my filing, until I ran out of staples. The supplies cupboard was in Victoria's office, and as I liked to avoid her at all costs, I made my way over to Alice's desk instead.

"Can I borrow your stapler Alice?"

"Sure, top drawer on the left" she replied, her hands still busy typing away ferociously about Alex.

I opened up the drawer and gasped. Everything was so tidy! There was not a pen out of place, and even the post-its were ordered by colour. I shook my head as I delved in for the stapler. I should have expected it to be like this really, it was Alice after all.

As I grabbed the stapler, a picture caught my eye. It was strange for a photo to be hidden in her drawer, as she kept her family pictures on her desk, and her "bad-dates" in the folder. I picked it out and studied the face that was smiling from it.

It was a guy, in his mid twenties, with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very good-looking, and somewhat familiar. Alice turned then and snatched the picture out of my hand.

"Don't touch that!" she hissed putting it back in the drawer and shutting it.

"Who was that? They looked familiar"

"He was the biggest mistake I ever made" she answered. I looked at her, waiting for the explanation that I knew would follow.

She sighed. "That was Jasper. The most perfect guy I have ever met, and I let him get away."

"Jasper…jasper…that definitely rings a bell…and its not exactly a common name…" I muttered to myself as I walked back to my seat. "Where did you meet?"

"Vegas. I was there for a hen-night." she said quietly, and we both turned our heads to Victoria's door to make sure we weren't going to be disturbed. we could hear her child like voice nattering away on the phone, so Alice continued.

"I was playing on the Roulette table by myself, as most of the girls had given up for the night already. I had picked a random square, and watched as the ball spun round. when it landed on my number I was so giddy and a bit drunk, that I screamed and hugged the guy stood next to me. Jasper."

I nodded as she explained what had happened next. apparently they had clicked, and she almost forgot to pick up her winnings when he asked her to join him for a drink. after talking until four in the morning they went back to his room, and she didn't have to tell me what happened next.

"so if he was so perfect, how was he a mistake?"

"_he _wasn't the actual mistake. what I _did _was. I snuck out of his room before he woke up - NOBODY gets to see my morning face on the first night! - but because I was quite hung over I forgot to leave my number. by the time I had woken up properly and fixed my face, his room was empty. he'd gone."

"did he say where he lived?" I asked, trying to be helpful and still curious as to why he seemed so familiar.

"Umm...well he was on a road trip with a friend apparently, so he couldn't have been too far away from where he lived."

"hmm..." and then it clicked. "I know him!" I almost called out too loud and we froze for a panicked moment to look at the office door. we both started hammering at our keyboards, probably too hard, in a bid to keep Victoria at bay.

then I looked over to see Alice staring at me, waiting for the reason for my outburst.

"he went to school with me. we had some classes together. but he looked so different back then, I almost never noticed him." then the reason why I did notice him at all made me blush slightly. he had been best friends with Edward. I knocked a pencil off my desk and bent down to pick it up, just to hide my face until the heat faded.

Alice had gone quiet. I looked over, worried she had noticed my blush. instead she looked like she was...calculating. Uh oh.

"so...this school reunion of yours..." she began.

*****

A few hours later I was sat on my bed, watching Alice work her way through my wardrobe. I was going to the reunion now, and Alice had volunteered herself to come with me.

* * *

**A/N Did you see that one coming? lol the next chapter will finally earn that M rating! thanks for your patience!**

My friend Bee87 and I decided to challenge ourselves and your reviews will decide the winner! Please follow this link to check out my one-shot of Alice and Jasper. There is a link at the bottom of that page to get to Bee's one-shot entry.

www. **fanfiction. net/s/5314658/1/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to everyone signed up for alerts and Favouritised this story! Means a lot to me :)**

**This chapter starts to earn the rating, so beware! Tangy Citrus ahead! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I sighed as I packed up my stuff to leave the office. It had been another fun-filled day at work, and I was glad it would be the weekend in a couple more minutes. Oh, that reminded me.

"Alice you still free to come over tomorrow night?" I almost pleaded. I didn't want it to be just me and the boys again.

"Of course I'm coming Bella. Just as long as you're making your silly stuff." she smiled.

"My syllabub you mean? If it means you'll be there, I'll make two bowls full" I grinned back. it wasn't even my recipe, I had found it on the net.

With that we put on our coats and left for freedom.

*****

"Can you get the crisps and dip out babe, they'll be round in a minute" I called down the stairs. I didn't hear a reply, but I wasn't going downstairs until I had at least dried my hair.

When I had finished my hair and put a touch of gloss on my lips, I went down to the living room. Jacob was sat watching the sports channel with his feet on the table. he hadn't moved since I went in for my shower twenty minutes ago.

With a huff I started to set it all up, while he just lifted his feet out the way. He had been quiet ever since I had told him my plans to go to Pheonix for a week. I wanted to get some time in with my Mom too as I hadnt seen her in so long.

The basketball game had just finished when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it then" he grumbled, getting up from the settee. I gave a little noise of surprise half mixed with anger, as I stood up from sticking the food in the oven.

I heard his spirits liven as Quil made his way in, and I sighed again. great, that meant by the time Alice got here all the crisps and dip would be long gone. those guys had appetites like animals. I brought in a couple of cans of beer for them before returning with a glass of wine for myself. just as I sat down, the doorbell went again though, and Jacob gave me a look as if to say 'its your friend, you get it'.

I answered the door and was only a tiny bit angry to find Jacob was right. it was Alice. I had almost been hoping that it was a salesman or something just so he could have been wrong.

"hey Bella! I brought wine and a few nibbles. I thought maybe the guys might've finished off the first round already." she added in a lower tone.

"they probably have" I smiled, cheering up already. "come on in, here let me take those.."

we made our way back into the lounge and had to open Alice's extra nibbles straight away. I finally got to sit back for a few minutes and almost downed my wine in the hope it would loosen me up a bit more.

A couple of hours later, we had eaten dinner and were back in the living room, sat around the coffee table. I was on one sofa with Jake next to me, Alice was on the other sofa, and Quil was on the floor. The drink had been flowing and we were now playing a very wobbly game of cards.

We decided that Rummy took too much time and had moved on to Blackjack. It was my turn to deal, so I placed two cards in front of each player.

"Twist" Alice said half seductively and half slurred. She kept eyeing up Quil, but he seemed too far-gone to notice.

I dealt her an extra card and saw her face contort in concentration. Then she scowled.

"Bust" she huffed, still managing to pout her lips sexily at the same time. This girl had a talent.

We all looked at Quil as it was his turn next. He picked up his cards and looked confused.

"What do I do if I've already won?" he asked in all seriousness.

The room burst into laughter, Alice and I were giggling like children, when Jacob went to pick up his cards.

CRASH.

He had knocked my glass of wine off the table. The laughter died out quickly as his face flashed anger. He stood up and stormed out of the room to get a towel. When he returned, the argument started.

"What a stupid place to leave your drink" he snapped.

"What? Would you prefer it if I had left it on the floor instead?" I retorted.

"It was right in the way of the game!"

"It's a coffee table, it's where you're supposed to put your glasses!"

He was clearing up the glass and drink below me, I knew that if I tried to help he would only get angrier, so instead I just lifted my feet out of the way.

I could see Alice and Quil sharing looks. I could almost hear them both thinking '_Awkward…_'

I smiled at Alice, to show that I was still enjoying myself, even if Jake's temper had ruined the game, and a wine glass.

And in my faux-confident state I tried to joke, by pointing at a still wet patch on the floor and saying "you missed a spot darling."

It was the wrong thing to do, as his eyes sparked with ferocity and he launched the wet towel at my face. I gulped then tried to laugh it off. There was no doubt the party had ended.

*****

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit rough. the wine had really affected me. but then again, it hadn't been the most pleasant night's sleep. Jacob had been purposefully stealing the covers and taking up as much room as possible. two things he knew really aggravated me.

he was still lying in bed next to me now, but I could tell he was awake too. so I pulled on his arm, rolling him in my direction.

"Jake.." I started.

he huffed before meeting my eyes. he didn't look angry like last night, but his expression was guarded.

"I'm sorry about last night." I whispered.

"good." he answered roughly. then he sighed. "I'm sorry too. I just...well." he rolled flat on his back, and pulled me on top of him. "I don't know, but I feel like some-thing's going to happen when you go away. I don't want you to go."

"don't be silly babe." I answered looking into his big puppy eyes. I gave him a little smile then pecked my mouth against his. he brought one hand up to my head and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

His hot breath filled my mouth and I could feel it turning him on. I pulled my mouth away to kiss his neck and felt his hands roaming my body. I held myself up with one arm and slid my other down his muscular body, before taking him in my hand and pumping up and down.

He groaned slightly into my neck as he kissed my heated skin. He pushed away slightly, and began trailing his lips down my throat and chest, stopping on one nipple before kissing along to the other. I nudged my body against his and he lifted me up, pushing my knickers aside and sliding in.

I sat on top and rocked my body, leaning down above him to kiss him and let him fondle my breasts. Then he pulled me down and rolled us over so he was on top. Holding my legs up he thrust against me. I had my arms above my head pushing against the headboard so I didn't bang into it.

I could see sweat beading on his face and knew he was about to finish, so I pulled him closer to me and nibbled his earlobes, silently groaning against him. He let out a restrained moan as he finished, and then slumped down on top of me, before rolling away to cool off.

As we lay beside each other catching our breath, I couldn't help but think about what Jake had said. The main reason I was going to this reunion now, was to try and rejoin Alice with Jasper. of course the more I thought about my old school, the more curious I became. I wondered what had ever happened with Jess and Mike? the high school bitch and captain of the basketball team. and what about Angela, my old best friend? and, I added in a small voice...Edward.

why was it just thinking his name made me feel so guilty?

* * *

**A/N Thank you for everyone who went on to read my oneshot of Alice and Jasper, and thanks even more for those who have reviewed me as the winner so far!! If you havent already, Please check it out, and review the story to let us know whose you prefer! **

**Me and Bee have completed our second One-shot challenge piece, please check mine out here:** www. fanfiction. net/s/5328417/1/Young_Love** (remove the spaces)  
Please review them to let us know where your vote goes! We really appreciate it :)**

**If Jasper sticking things up his nose isn't really your thing and you'd prefer to see him as a plumber *ehem* 'fixing Alice's Plumbing' then check out the other one-shot challenge here:** www. fanfiction. net/s/5314658/1/Ive_Come_To_Fix_Your_Boiler** (remove the spaces)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Fly Me Away

**A/N Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story and my oneshots! Much appreciated, and don't stop now! hehe. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter..but now we leave Forks behind. Bring on the heat! (of Phoenix, obviously...)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After we had gotten up properly and showered, I drove myself home. I made some cheese on toast and then went to my bedroom to finish what Alice had started of my packing.

I had called my Mom during the week and told her about the reunion. she had verbally ushered me to stay at my old home rather than at a hotel. I would stay in my old room, while Alice would take the spare room. this was good as I could now stay for the week and catch up with my family as well as attend the reunion.

I looked through my wardrobe and picked out a few skirts and t-shirts I hadn't worn in over three years at least. After trying a couple on it was obvious I would need to do some clothes shopping when we got to phoenix. At least Alice would be happy.

as most of my clothes didn't fit, I was only taking a small bag with me. it would probably pass as hand luggage. which was lucky as I had a sneaking suspicion I would have to put in one of Alice's suitcases as my own. I couldn't imagine her travelling light enough to need only one.

the week before we left for Phoenix went unimaginably slow. Alice hadn't booked a single date, so there was not much fresh gossip to keep us from working. it was as though she was saving herself for Jasper. I only hoped he turned up, as she seemed to be counting on his appearance. I would get her wrath if he wasn't there.

We had both been able to book off the next week. I had booked it first, then Alice had claimed a family emergency and managed to get it off too. I would never have been able to blag it like her.

finally it was Friday and Jacob was driving us to the airport.

"-and I do hope it doesn't rain, I only packed one coat and it's red. I couldn't possibly wear it on Wednesday with my green skirt. that would be awful."

Alice had been talking almost non-stop in the back of the car since we had picked her up. Jake hadn't said one word, I wasn't sure if he was still upset I was going away for a week, or if it was something else altogether. after our little domestic the week before, I felt like the break might be a good thing. as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Jake pulled up by the airport and got out to help unload Alice's bags. I had been right, she had packed two full suitcases, and still complained that she wouldn't have enough. I didn't know quite how we would get home with all the new clothes she would undoubtedly buy when we got there.

she walked off a few feet to give me and Jake a bit of privacy to say goodbye. we hugged each other then shared a quick kiss.

"bye babe" he said, "have a good week. say hi to your Mom from me."

"I will. see you later Jake" I kissed him again quickly on the cheek then made my way over to Alice, taking her other suitcase with me.

we checked in, then went through to the waiting area. while I sat with the hand luggage, reading my book again, Alice disappeared. just as our flight was called, she appeared again, carrier bag in hand. I didn't even ask.

we made our way through, onto the plane, and took our seats. I was lucky enough to get a window seat. I loved looking out and seeing the scenery below. Alice took the seat next to the aisle and at once I saw her fiddling with her hair and covertly check her make-up she obviously had her eye on someone. I smiled to myself, shaking my head, and got my book out again.

when we were taking off I felt Alice's small hand grab mine. her face was perfectly composed, only the painful squeeze of her fingers on mine gave away her fear. as soon as we were up in the air and the turbulence had calmed down, her grip slackened and she smiled at me in thanks. I smiled back, then after watching the plane make it to the top of the clouds and seeing the magical world the sun created above them, I went back to my book. there wouldn't be much to see for a while except clouds.

I knew if Alice wanted to talk she would, but I also knew when she had her eye on someone, she kept the conversation open for interruptions. I looked over a couple of times to see her chewing liquorice seductively, and had to stifle a giggle.

I had almost finished my fourth chapter when I heard Alice getting up.

"just popping to the toilet" she smiled. she walked off, and I noticed she had taken one of her bags with her.

About twenty minutes later, Alice returned. She wasn't looking warn out and smiley as I had almost expected. In fact she looked nothing like she had when she left. She was no longer wearing her tight green jumper and skinny jeans with flats. Now she was wearing a pretty white summer dress, with sparkly silver sandals and jewellery to match. She even had a summer hat on. I couldn't help but gawk.

"Bella, I know I'm hot but its rude to stare" she joked.

"where did the hat come from?" I was sure she hadn't been carrying anything hat-shaped into the airport.

"I bought it. While you were sat reading in the waiting area." she answered. "I also got these gorgeous sunnies. What do you think?" she asked pulling a pair of sunglasses from the now empty carrier bag on her lap. They were white rimmed with tiny diamonds in both corners.

"they're cute" I managed to say. Still astounded at Alice's shopping capability.

When she sat back down, she turned to face me.

"so Bella. Tell me all about your high school."

"oh. OK." I put my book away in my bag. Obviously she wanted to talk now. "what happened to the eye candy?" I asked, tilting my head in the direction she had been staring for the last couple of hours.

"married. So how well did you know Jasper?" she asked eagerly. I noticed her swallow after she said his name.

"not very well I'm afraid. I only really recognised him because he hung out with..other people I sort of knew." she seemed to consider this, then nodded for me to continue. "he looked nothing like the picture you have of him. He had long wavy hair, and always wore black. He came across as being very...rocky? The complete opposite of his sister."

Alice was listening intently to my every word. At the mention of his sister I saw something spark in her eyes. The forming of a plan.

"tell me about her." she insisted.

"Rosalie. Well she...well, she was simply beautiful. She had the same dark eyes as Jasper, but her hair was poker straight, and so long. She always had all the guys after her, but she didn't take crap from anybody." I had always admired her for that. And although I would never admit it to anybody, she was the reason I had grown my hair out. I had hoped it would look as glossy and chic as hers, only dark of course. But it had never worked out that way. Instead, I had an almost permanent kink in my hair, and it always did a weird flick on one side.

I carried on explaining about everybody from school as and when Alice asked. I told her about Angela, who had been my best friend since day one, but she stopped talking to me one day, and had never explained to me why. Instead she had started hanging around with the high school bitch and Cheerleader Captain, Jessica. She always got her way. And at the time it was with Mike. Top Basketball player. He had shown some interest in me a couple of times, but as soon as she noticed, it stopped. That was when I had turned invisible. It was either that or be bullied publicly.

She also had her crony, Lauren. Lauren was actually a lot worse than Jessica and I was sure that had Lauren never joined our school, Jessica would have turned out a lot nicer. Maybe not to me, since she still would have done anything to keep Mike as her own.

Mike however, was a generally nice guy. He was never as stuck up as Jessica liked to make him out to be. His best friend was Eric, science geek extraordinaire. Eric and Edward were the two smartest guys in our year. I blushed slightly when I brought up Edward's name, but tried to hide it by looking out the window.

That was when I noticed we were close to landing.

The seat belt signs went on and we settled back into our seats. Alice's hand grabbed mine again, and as she had nobody to impress this time, she didn't even try to mask the panic as the plane descended. She even let out a tiny squeak as the wheels hit the runway. I stroked her hand in encouragement, and kept looking out the window, watching the scenery quiver in the heat of the Phoenix sun.

I was home again.

* * *

**A/N Please review! I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story so far! Is it going to slow? to fast? to much Aliceness or not enough? These are things I would love to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and your thoughts so far! means alot, please keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When we had gotten off the plane and collected our luggage, Alice went off to sort out the rental car. She had insisted on getting our own vehicle as she said my Mom was doing enough just putting us up for the week.

I stood with the bags, fanning myself with my hand, all ready becoming too hot. I had taken off my coat and jumper, but even in jeans and a t-shirt I was becoming pretty sticky. I hoped whatever Alice picked would have air-con.

I spotted her heading back towards me, looking very smug indeed.

"what did you get?" I asked as we made our way to the car park.

"you'll see" she grinned.

we walked through the average looking cars and seemed to head towards the more expensive looking ones. then she stopped us. she pressed the button on the electronic key fob and I saw the lights flash on a bright yellow car. my jaw dropped.

"good huh? all it took was a little extra eyelash batting and banter like I knew what I was doing and POW! I got the best car available." she jumped on the word 'POW'. "I also got his number. but like _that's_ ever gonna happen" she added, screwing something up and stuffing it in a pocket.

We drove to my Mom's house with the air-con blasting. It was heaven. the seats were so comfortable, and as there were only two, there was plenty of leg room.

I would look out and see passers by pointing at our car as we passed. Alice was loving the attention. Every now and then we would wave at a staring pedestrian, bursting into giggles when they returned the wave with a very confused look upon their faces.

When we got to my Mom's house, I looked around. something seemed different. there was still the cactus I had planted years ago, growing strong in the front yard. and the layout was all the same. I couldn't quite put my finger on the change.

We walked up to the door and I rang the bell.

"Bella!" my Mom cried as she engulfed me in a huge hug. I squeezed back, I hadn't seen her in over a year.

"hi Mom" I said as she let me go. "you remember Alice, right?" she had come to visit my parents with me before when Jacob had been too busy.

"hi Mrs Swan" Alice said politely.

"goodness that isn't the same Alice that used to have the long, long dark hair? wow! I love what you've done with it now!"

"thanks. it got in the way a lot so I just chopped it all off" Alice replied. it was the same time her personality had shone through and she had become the non-stop dating girl she was now. she had bought a whole new wardrobe of clothes to match her new look.

we went inside and Mom showed us up to the rooms. once again I had the feeling that something was very different. but I couldn't quite say what.

"Mom, have you changed something? it's just...it feels different." I asked when we were sat in the living room with a cup of tea each.

"well, actually that brings up a subject I wanted to talk to you about." she said seeming a little anxious.

"I'm just popping to the bathroom" Alice said quietly, leaving the room quickly. she had obviously noticed mom's worry too. this had to be bad news.

"Bella, you're father's been gone fore a few years now..and well.." I had an idea where this was going.

"you're dating?" I asked as if to prompt her along.

"yes." she paused momentarily, then before I could say anything else she gushed, "his name is Phil, and he's so sweet and lovely and he really cares about me, you know?"

"Mom" I put my hand up to stop her. "it's OK. I'm glad you're moving on. to be honest I'm really happy for you."

"really?"

"yes! I was worried you'd end up like one of those old ladies with loads of cats or something." I joked.

"you know I'm allergic to fur" she smiled back. I could see tears in her eyes, and went over to hug her. she was obviously happy I'd accepted that my Mom was looking at other guys. I knew she would never want to replace dad. but a new boyfriend would surely be a good thing for her.

"so when do I get to meet him?" it was probably too late for me to give my approval, but I still wanted to know if he treated her properly.

"when he finishes work. he's already moved in." she admitted sheepishly.

it was almost six o'clock and I was helping Mom cook the dinner. Alice was sat at the kitchen counter chatting happily away about how things were going back in Forks.

I wanted to make a good impression on her new boyfriend, Phil, and I was actually getting quite nervous about meeting him. As we finished laying the table, we heard the lock on the door turning and the front door opening. I started biting my lip as I placed the last few knives and forks down in their positions.

I heard Mom in the hallway greeting him home, then they were heading towards the dining room. I quickly straightened my top and pushed my hair out of my face a little.

"Phil this is my daughter Bella, and her friend Alice. Girls, this is Phil" Mom introduced.

"hi" I smiled. Alice waved and nudged me in the back subtly pushing me towards him.

"I'll just go and dish up" Mom smiled. I made my way over to Phil and held out my hand, feigning confidence.

"nice to meet you" I said as he took my hand in his. he had quite a grip.

"you too. So you live in Forks? What's that like?" he asked obviously trying to be conversational.

"Umm, its OK I guess. nothing special."

"your Mom tells me you live with your boyfriend, Jack is it?" he laughed, obviously knowing he had gotten it wrong. we were all sitting down now and Mom was bringing in the plated food. I almost spoke up when he sat in Dad's old space at the head of the table, but I took a breath and let it go.

Alice was sitting silently, smiling politely, but keeping out of the family introductions.

"Jake" I corrected. there was something about Phil's happy attitude I didn't seem to like. "we sort of live together, but not quite."

"what's the hold up sweetie?" Mom cut in. "you've been together for almost five years, why haven't you sold that little shack of yours and moved in with him?"

"I like my place. its nice to have my own space sometimes." I grumbled. I hadn't quite figured it out to myself why I couldn't move in with Jake. I loved my place too much, I guessed. to change the subject from my living arrangements I turned to Phil. "so what do you do?"

"well, I'm a baseball coach" he smiled. Mom took his hand and gushed at him, obviously she was happy with his employment.

"he used to be a star player" she said, still smiling at Phil. she almost seemed star struck.

"until I tore my knee to shreds. now I just tell everyone else what to do instead."

"oh, that's nice." I said. feeling very uncomfortable seeing my Mom and some other guy staring at each other like that.

I was almost finished eating, when the reunion was brought up.

"so I hear you're going to meet up with all your old friends tomorrow night" Phil said.

I had just stuffed a forkful of food into my mouth, so I just nodded.

"well, I hope you have fun. and hey, even if you were treated badly at school, chances are, they all turned out fat." he laughed.

I looked up sharply and saw Mom wearing a slightly embarrassed look. she had told him about my friends. my ex friends. I had only just told Alice about that and we had been best friends for years.

"what do you mean?" I asked still eyeing him and my mother.

"well...your Mom told me about how your friends treated you back then, and well...I just thought, you know. I just hope you still have fun tomorrow night sweetheart."

sweetheart. _sweetheart?. _who did he think he was? something inside me snapped.

"excuse me, but I am not your sweetheart and you are not my dad. please don't try to treat me like that OK?" I said, standing up.

"honey...please sit down, and don't snap at Phil. he's our guest here." Mom said.

"what? how is he our guest? he's already moved in! I don't appreciate being treated like a child, especially by someone who isn't my FATHER!" I seethed. with that I took my plate and left the room. I put it in the kitchen before storming upstairs and going to my room.

it was only then I remembered Alice. crap. this was so embarrassing.

I changed and went straight to bed too ashamed to leave my room. after reading my book for a few minutes and not being able to focus on the words properly I gave up and lay there, staring at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N tut tut, how could Bella not like Phil? But never fear...a handsome copper-haired beauty will be coming along shortly!**

However, if you are too impatient, why not check out my latest one-shot starring Bella and said copper-haired lover? 'One Hot and Steamy Night' :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Check me out treating you guys to a new chapter already! go me!**

**Thanks again everyone who's reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it :D (keep 'em coming!)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After a night thinking over my reaction to Mom's boyfriend, I still couldn't explain even to myself why I didn't like him. He seemed to treat Mom well, and she obviously liked him. I hadn't seen her so happy since before dad had passed away a couple of years ago. She even seemed to act younger and had a new life about her.

I got out of bed quietly, and listened at my door before dashing across the hall to the bathroom. I didn't want to have another tiff with Phil.

I had a soothing shower and was almost relieved to be going out for the day with Alice. I had made her first evening here a bit awkward, and intended to make it up to her with a day of shopping before the reunion tonight.

I let Alice drive the rental to the shops. I was insured to drive it but fast cars were definitely more her forte.

"Sorry about last night" I said as she pulled in to a parking space. "I don't know what came over me. He seemed so nice, but then...I don't know. I just don't think I like him."

"It's understandable" she replied. We started towards the shops, arm in arm. "He's the first guy you've seen with your mum since Charlie. Of course you're going to be all weird about him. He's not your dad, and I don't think he's trying to be. Just give him a chance, and a bit of time."

Alice's words sounded so wise. She was definitely a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Ooh! This dress is so pretty!" she cried as we reached the first shop. My family problems would have to be pushed aside for the moment. We had high school problems to deal with.

I was dragged to seven different dress shops and tried on hundreds of different outfits. I wanted to stay quite casual, and stick to colours I knew. But Alice had different ideas. She wanted to stick me in the brightest colours she could find. There was no way I could be a wallflower tonight.

We finally settled for some outfits, with matching shoes and jewellery and went to get some dinner. We had been shopping for hours, and there had been no time for lunch, according to Alice. As we sat down at our table I could hear my stomach growling. I only hoped nobody else could hear it too.

We ordered our food and discussed the evening ahead. Alice wanted me to spill every little detail about jasper, which wasn't much as I hadn't known him very well at school.

I had text Jake a couple of times though the day asking how the Rally thing was going but hadn't had any replies. I guessed it was probably too loud or exciting for him to remember to check his phone, and didn't make anything of it.

When we got home, we poured ourselves a glass of wine each then went straight upstairs and changed into our new clothes. When I was dressed I looked in the full-length mirror. I had chosen a dusky blue dress that fell just above the knees in tiers. It was a halter-neck dress which showed off a lot more skin than I was used to but that had been where Alice managed to get her way. She wanted me to go to this reunion and prove to everyone that I had changed from the girl that always wore high-necked tops with long sleeves and jeans.

I sat down to do something with my hair and had just finished clipping it into place when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in Alice" I called.

She entered and my attention was caught immediately by her hot pink dress. The skirt came out almost like petals, and I couldn't help comparing her to a fairy.

"You look amazing Alice" I smiled. She twirled on the spot, finishing with a grin. Then she looked me over.

"So do you Bella! That dress is so cute on you!" she cried, pulling me up off the chair and pushing me round for a better look. "Oh we are going to look so damn good on the dance floor tonight!"

My stomach tightened and I instinctively went for another sip of wine.

"Umm, Alice? I don't dance." I confessed.

"Nonsense! It's the easiest thing in the world. Here, I'll show you." with that she took my hands and started spinning me around, showing me where to put my feet and the 'proper' way to shake my hips.

"OK, now the slow dance." she said.

"What? I don't intend to--"

"you don't _have_ to do it tonight! It's something you need to know for, like, your wedding!" she didn't even let me roll my eyes before she had started putting my arms into position. Above her head.

"Obviously whoever you dance with is going to be taller than me, so imaging you're actually holding his shoulders or are draped around his neck." she was so serious when she was saying all this. She put her hands on my hips and started to sway left and right, rocking me with her. It was a lot easier than I had suspected. But then she moved forwards a little and I managed to stand on her foot. Classic Bella style.

"Ouch!" she cried letting me go and sitting down. "Well I think the lessons over..."

we finished off our make-up and the rest of the bottle of wine. I noticed that Alice seemed a lot more agitated than I had ever known her to be. She must be as nervous as me to go to this reunion, I thought.

Finally we were ready to go. Phil had agreed to drive us in the Porsche. I gathered that he really wanted to drive it at the way he jumped at the chance, but I also suspected he was trying to be overly nice to me. I smiled and thanked him graciously, I had decided to give him another go, and try to get along.

As we drove up to my old high school, Alice and I grasped each others hands.

We were both rather tipsy as we stepped out of the car. There was a crowd gathered outside and plenty of faces I recognised. None that I truly wanted to talk to right now though.

We made our way into the school hall, where the decorations and disco was to take place. There was a table along one side covered in food and a gigantic bowl of what I gathered to be punch. We aimed straight for it.

Things were going OK for the first few minutes. I nodded and said 'hi' to a few people I hadn't really been close to at school, and pointed people out to Alice as they all entered the hall. She had just made a funny comment about a rather large girl called Irina, when a drawling voice broke in beside us. My laughter halted immediately, and we both turned to see Lauren and Jessica.

They were down the length of the table, and they were bitching and giggling together about people's outfits. Instinctively I shook my hair in front of my face, hiding behind it the way I always had at school. I didn't think they had spotted me yet, and they probably thought Alice was somebody's wife or date.

We looked away and almost started heading towards the seating area when someone said my name. I looked up and saw it was Angela my old best friend.

"Bella! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you! How have you been? What have you been up to?" she rattled off excitedly.

"Hi Angela" I said quietly. "This is Alice, my best friend" I saw her smile falter slightly at the words, but she turned to Alice nonetheless and stuck out a hand. "Alice, this is Angela. We were friends at school." I put some emphasis on 'were' and they both seemed to notice.

Alice shook her hand, smiling sweetly. Only I could tell it was her fake smile, which she saved for moments like this. I guessed it would get a lot of use tonight.

"I'm sorry I was so awful to you at school Bella. I can't tell you how much it upset me when I had to start hanging around with…them."

"I'm just going to go refill my punch" Alice said quietly. I looked at her, seeing she was evil-ing someone over my shoulder.

Then I turned back to Angela.

"Upset you? How about what it was like for me? My best friend, who I trusted completely, stabs me in the back and starts hanging round with the very people that picked on us!" I hissed. I didn't want to make a scene. This wasn't what I was here for. I hadn't actually expected Angela to talk to me at all.

"I know what they did to you Bella. But I couldn't do anything about It." she looked around quickly then grabbed my hand, pulling me over to some empty seats. I almost tried to pull away but my curiosity and tipsiness made my body follow hers. Once we had sat down I stole a glance over at Alice and saw her talking to Lauren and Jessica, using that same fake smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never meant to desert you at school, and I see how stupid I was now but they were...blackmailing me."

"what?" all my attention was back on Angela now. She hadn't changed much over the years. She still had the lovely creamy skin, flowing black hair, and eyes that couldn't lie.

"my father worked for Lauren's, and they were looking to cut a load of people from the company. Lauren said the only reason my dad still had his job was because she had told her dad that we were friends. And, if I wanted my dad to be able to keep his job, I would have to start acting like her friend. I know it was stupid, but I believed her. It was only when we'd finished school that I figured out how idiotic I had been, but then it was too late to get in contact with you. I tried your Mom but she told me you had left specific instructions not to give out your number.." she finished as she ran out of breath. she looked up at me, tears in her almond-shaped eyes and sniffed. "Bella, I don't expect it straight away...but, could you ever forgive me? I've missed you so much over the last few years."

I was just about to answer when many things seemed to happen at once.

My eyes caught a glimmer of copper hair entering the hall and my mouth dropped open, butterflies started soaring in my stomach and my brain froze.

Then someone screamed.

* * *

**A/N Check out my profile to see pictures of Bella's and Alice's dresses :) (you may recognise Bella's...hehe)**

**Just to let you all know I am going away on holiday (yay!!) for a week. I will be writing while I am away...even if my boyfriend does think I'm sad! So I promise a new chapter as soon as get back!!**

**Please hit me with your thoughts on this chappy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for your reviews and yes I had a lovely holiday! Sorry it's taken sooo long for me to update, I got back sunday morning (at 4am! I was knackered..) but had some trouble with the ipod I had used to write down everything while I was away! BUT it's all sorted now, so here you go :)**

**Can you guess who's King and Queen?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

At first I thought it was me screaming, so I shut my mouth. Then I realised everyone in the hall, which was very crowded by now, was looking over at the food table.

I followed their gazes and saw Alice standing triumphantly with Lauren and Jessica. Jessica was stood back with her hands over her mouth in shock and Lauren had what looked like the remains of a large cake smeared down her face and dress.

"That's why!" Alice shouted at her. "And don't slag off my best friend again!"

The hall was almost silent except for the profanities Lauren was still crying as she tried to wipe it off. Then everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

I stood quickly walking to meet Alice as she made her way over to me and Angela. We were stopped quite a few times just trying to walk a few feet as everyone patted Alice on the back and tried to shake her hand. She was an instant celebrity. I looked around for the same copper hair I had seen entering the hall a couple of moments ago, but couldn't see much past the bustle of people round us.

Angela was smiling like a goon when we finally sat down.

"I wish I had had the guts to do that years ago. Almost everyone here would agree. I'm so glad Bella has a best friend like you." her eyes were shining and her smile faltering.

"Angela, we all made stupid decisions back at school. I know you would never have done anything to really hurt me if you could help it. I only wished you told me back then. We could have pretended to hate each other at school, then still gossiped about them all night" I smiled.

"Bella, you know I couldn't have told you. They would have known. We are two of the worst liars ever" she laughed. I was glad to see our friendship blossoming again. I really had missed her.

"Anyway, I'd better go. I organised this thing, so they stuck me on the microphone" she rolled her eyes, grinned at both me and Alice one more time then walked off towards the stage.

"So what was that all about anyway?" I asked Alice. There were still people gathered around pointing and whispering at us. Jess and Lauren had disappeared.

"They were saying stuff about people, and then you're name came up. They said something I didn't like, so I grabbed the first thing I could and threw." she answered defiantly. I noticed she was gripping her glass of punch rather hard, and wondered how many she had actually had.

I went to get us some refills then we sat at the table looking around at everyone. I knew we were both looking for particular people, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Can I just remind everybody that the voting box is at the front of the stage. Please select who you want to be the king and queen of the reunion!" Angela's voice spoke over the noise of the crowd.

"I'm just going to go and vote" Alice said smiling at me. As I was the only one she really knew here, I gathered her vote would be for me. Almost as soon as she had left several people came crowding around me.

"Hey Bella, what's your friends name?" "She's so brilliant, I've been wanting to that to Lauren ever since I met the bitch" "did she ever come to this school? I don't remember her face."

I looked up answering each of their questions, feeling a bit flustered and not liking all the attention, even if it wasn't really for me.

They all seemed to scatter and then Alice came back.

"come to the toilets with me Bella. I need to freshen up a bit"

we got up and walked over, stopping short when I saw a couple more faces I rcognised.

"Mike? Eric?" I said shyly walking closer to them both. I could see now the hug was a little more than friendly as they both had their hands a lot lower than expected.

"bella!" they both cried together.

"nice job on sorting the bitch earlier" eric said as he hugged me.

"actually that was my friend alice" I said as I was released from my hug with mike. They were certainly a lot friendler these days.

"you're quite welcome about her. Not only did she slag off Bella, but she insulted my dress! No one gets away with that" Alice explained.

"no! But darling that dress is gorgeous! Dior no?" Eric said, horror stricken. I shared a smile with Mike as Eric and Alice walked off talking animatedly about clothing.

"so...I take it you're not with Jessica any more then?" I asked mike, trying to broach the subject nicely.

"ha no. we finished at prom." he gave me a look. "Oh I forgot, you never went did you?" I shook my head. "wise choice. It was madness."

I looked at him expectantly and after a large gulp of his drink he began.

"well I went to the prom with jess, and Lauren went with Ben, since she knew Ang liked him and always had to find some way to ruin everyone else's lives. Ang went with Eric. Basically that was the night me and Eric realised we both felt more than friendship for each other. We had gone outside to talk and ended up kissing. That's when jess found us. We were planning on breaking up soon anyway since we were going to different colleges, but she took it hard and then Lauren got involved. She made things very messy, but Ang and Ben stuck with us from the word gay." he giggled at his little joke. "me and E been together ever since" he looked over at eric and I could see he really did care for him.

"i'm really happy for you. Youre probably one of the happiest couples i've seen in a while" I smiled.

"thanks Bella, it means a lot when people openly accept us. But you obviously havent seen Ang and Ben together. They put us to shame" he laughed.

"oh they actually got together! That's brilliant!" when we had been best friends, Angela and I had spent quite a lot of time discussing the boys we liked. Ben had been a big part of that conversation.

"yeah, it all happened at the prom. Since then the four of us are really close" mike smiled.

I seemed to have missed quite a lot by skipping prom. But back then I hadn't had anyone to make me go.

"excuse me" he said and went over to eric. Alice had disappeared. I decided to go and place my vote for the king and queen. Just as I slipped my cards into the boxes Angela came up beside me.

"hey Bella. thanks for voting" she grinned.

"thats OK. so..i hear you and ben finally got together?" we started walking back to the sitting area.

"yeah, it all happened at prom. When lauren tried to sabotage everything for eric and mike, me and ben stepped in, and things just happened from there" she drifted off with a dreamy smile on her face.

"i had actually been checking ang out all night, not that she believes me" Ben chuckled, standing behind Angela's chair. I saw the way they looked at each other and wished that Jake and I could be that happy again.

"im afraid i've come to steal you away ang, its almost time for the winners."

"oh, OK. Sorry Bella. See you later?"

"of course" I smiled.

When Angela had gone with Ben, I decided to get another drink. then I saw someone familiar stood by the punch bowl.

"Hi jasper" I said, with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Oh, hi. Umm...Bella right?" he said smiling politely. Probably wondering why I was talking to him. I was impressed he knew my name.

"Yeah.. So...good party so far, eh?" I tried.

"Hmm... I heard someone caked the bitch. Sorry I missed that" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Actually that was my friend. Oh, here she comes now" I grinned and gestured in Alice's direction. She had obviously seen who I was standing with and was doing one of the sexiest walks I had ever seen her do. I watched Jasper's face as recognition filled his eyes. Followed directly by lust.

"Ali?" he almost whispered, his voice husky.

"hi Jaz" she replied.

Alice wasn't pouting sexily or batting her eyelashes in her usual flirty way. I had never seen her looking so open before. They just stood looking into eachothers eyes radiating happiness. I don't think they even realised they were now holding hands.

Feeling like I was intruding on something, I took a couple of steps back, picking up a miniature sandwich. Just as I had stuffed it whole into my mouth I felt someone stood beside me.

"what's going on with those two?" the sexiest, silky voice chuckled. I gulped down my mouthful before I turned, already knowing exactly who it would be.

Edward Cullen. Stood next to me. Talking to me. His face was beautiful, comparable to a Greek god's. His messy, copper hair was reflecting different colours from the disco lights. I realised I was staring and hadn't actually answered him when he turned to look at me. A strange expression flit across his face, and I wasn't sure what he thought of me. Did he even remember me?

"that's my friend Alice. She was hoping to see jasper tonight." she said indicating the couple who were still just staring into each other's eyes. It was as though they could speak without saying a word.

"Bella?" my heart leaped as he said my name, and I nodded. "i don't think i've met her before...but I guess she dragged you here since I thought you didn't really enjoy school." he said, quite conversationally.

"actually its not as bad as I thought it would be. I might even manage to enjoy myself." I smiled.

"well if I can help in any way do let me know" he gave me a crooked smile and my heart almost melted. Before I could say something stupid or extremely embarrassing, the screech of the microphone cut across the room.

"oops sorry about that"

I looked to the stage, along with everyone else, to see Angela. She had two crowns on a table along with a couple of envelopes. She cleared her throat and carried on.

"OK..testing...hello everybody! You've probably all guessed what I'm here for. Its time to announce the king and queen of the reunion! And as a gift for those crowned, they will each receive a cheque for $100!"

this received a short burst of applause and some excited murmurs I took the chance to glance around the room and think about who I would like to win. After our little talk, I thought Angela and Ben would be perfect. I wasn't sure that the cake stunt would definitely have put Lauren out of the running though.

"OK, so the king is..." she said as she struggled to hold the mic and open the envelope, "mike newton!"

there was a loud applause, and as mike made his way to the stage I could see he was tearing up. Someone shouted "he should be the Queen!" and there was a ripple of laughter.

"and now the Queen is...Oh." Angela covered the mic and had a frantic conversation with someone in behind the curtain. My heart sank as I realised Lauren must have won after all. She had probably already left or something so they couldn't crown her properly. The murmur that had started at Angela's shock died down as she shrugged and faced the crowd again.

"Umm..this is something that hasn't happened before...but our winner didn't actually attend this school." everyone started looking around, and my eyes widened as I thought who it might be. Then Angela said her name. "Alice?"

I turned in shock to look at my best friend along with everyone else. Then everybody in the hall went mad, shouting cheers and clapping harder than ever. Alice managed a quick glance in my direction before she was almost dragged toward the stage. She was absolutely beaming as the crown was placed on her head. I found I was laughing to myself with joy and surprise. It was just like Alice to steal the show.

Mike took her hand and they made their way on to the dance floor for the official king and queen dance. After a minute of graceful twirling, Eric made his way over to cut in. Jasper seized his opportunity before any of the other boys could take it and went to dance with Alice. I suddenly realised I was still standing next to Edward, and everyone around us was pairing off.

While I watched Alice and Jasper dance, Edward and I stood next to each other in silence. I was biting my lip trying to think of some way to strike up a conversation. I turned to ask him if he would like a drink when he said instead, "would you like to dance?"

The butterflies in my stomach started doing back flips as I murmured a little "yes" and he took my hand, walking us into the crowd. At his touch I felt a spark flow into my hand, like electricity, only it felt good. I couldn't tell if he had felt it too. This was almost a dream come true, and for now my life in Forks was simply forgotten.

We swayed on the spot, I was glad I had been given a mini lesson by Alice and wondered if she had somehow known I would be putting it to practice.. I looked up into his big beautiful eyes and noticed they were a golden brown colour.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted. He looked a bit confused so I started to babble. "Its just I remember, back at school, you had big vivid green eyes..." I stopped as my face started to burn.

"Oh. Yeah I do now. I took the first prescription available, so they're a bit tinted. Anything to get out of wearing those chunky old glasses." he smiled and I couldn't look away. His face captivated me and I realised he was looking at me in the same way.

Our faces came closer and I closed my eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N Too soon?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks for your reviews, love getting them :) I know this is a bit of a shorty, but I've had a busy weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

I could feel his breath on my face and longed to kiss him. just as our noses brushed together, I was knocked sideways. my eyes snapped open and I realised what I had just been about to do. I felt dizzy, as though I had been holding my breath.

"sorry Bella!" Eric called as he spun mike around and they waltzed off again.

"are you OK?" Edward asked, his strong arms still holding me even though we had stopped dancing.

"Umm yeah...sorry I just need to go...to the bathroom" I answered lamely and broke away from him.

Once I had made it to the bathroom I managed to breathe again. I was in shock. I had never spoken to Edward at school, but not only had he proved he remembered me, but we had almost kissed.

I got my phone out to check the time. Alice had insisted my watch didn't match my dress, so instead of buying a new one I had just left it off altogether.

I noticed that I had three missed calls and two texts. All Jacob. It struck me then that I hadn't thought of him all evening. I hadn't even mentioned that I had a boyfriend to anyone.

**hy bell hows feenix? So loud here. Q says hi. Will call you l8r**I figured Jake must have had a bit to drink. The second text told me he had gone home and to bed. I couldn't call him now.

I put my phone away after seeing the time as almost 11.30. We had arranged to get a taxi back, and I called them now.

After sorting my hair and checking my make-up quickly, I went back out and found Alice and jasper, still dancing. I couldn't see Edward, and hoped he wasn't too offended by my quick escape.

I shouted to Alice that I had called for the taxi and she pulled jasper over with her off the dance floor. I saw them exchange numbers and was ultimately glad he had come.

As we made our way out the door, I saw Angela and headed in her direction to say goodbye.

"Thank you for coming Bella. It was so good to see you after so long! And it was really nice to meet you Alice" she grinned and hugged us both.

"I'm in town for the rest of the week, we should meet up if you're free?" I suggested.

"That would be brilliant!" she gave me her number and we hugged again.

In the taxi I had expected Alice to be non-stop telling me every detail about jasper the way she always did with guys, but instead she was eerily quiet.

She had a small, secret smile on her face and I was sure that this time it was different. Obviously jasper wasn't just another guy. I was happy for her, but my stomach was twisting at what I had almost done.

we walked to the front door and I opened it with the spare key hidden under a stone. I didn't want to wake up Mom if she was already in bed.

as I opened the door I heard familiar music. mom's favourite classical music was coming from the living room and I found myself smiling. in spite of my strange evening, Debussy always had a way of calming me.

"I'm going up to bed" Alice said quietly, probably to avoid another scenario like last night.

"OK, see you tomorrow" I said just as quietly then went to peek into the lounge. Mom was dancing with Phil. I felt a brief moment of anger seeing him hold my mother like that, but it was pushed away quickly when they turned and I saw her smile.

she had her eyes closed and her head rested on his shoulder as they swayed, and they just seemed to fit together. I stepped into the room a bit more.

"hey Mom hey Phil." I said, and realised my words were slurring slightly. I had drunk a little more than I should have.

"oh hello darling! good evening?" Mom asked, moving quickly away from Phil and turning down the music. it seemed everyone was expecting another outburst from me.

"yeah actually it was. well I'm gunna go to bed now and let you two...err..carry on" I said smirking a little at mom's blush.

I went to my room and after washing, collapsed in bed.

I hadn't texted Jake back, but figured I would do it tomorrow when I had a clearer head.

the room was spinning a little and I had to focus on something still for a long time. when I finally closed my eyes, I drifted quickly to sleep.

****

_I opened the doors in front of me, walking into the large school hall which had been decorated with banners and posters for the reunion. Disco lights were flashing, reflecting off my shining silver dress. Glowing dots glittered from the disco-ball all around the area laid out as the dance floor. Music was playing, something I recognised but couldn't quite place. I walked towards the floor, noticing only when I got there that someone was waiting for me.__I can help in any way do let me know.." a silky smooth voice said. It was so close...__  
_

_Jacob._

_He was smiling at me and holding out his hand like a gentleman. I took it and was practically yanked into his arms. Moving his spare hand to my waist he started spinning me around, twirling us both around the dance floor. It was too fast for my feet to keep up, and I was the clumsy sort, so I almost tripped plenty of times. My breath was quick, my hair becoming messy and my mind disorientated as I was thrown around, the colours of the room blurring into eachother._

_"Jacob! slow down!" I cried almost breathlessly._

_"but you're mine" he said. His voice was gruff, almost growling._

_I looked up to his face, and saw his big, brown eyes looking back at me with anger and determination. I was so frightened._

_"please, slow down" I begged._

_I thought I heard him sigh, before he spun me out with one hand. As I was expecting to be pulled back into his arms he let go. I turned around and he was gone. I was stood all alone and still scared._

_"Jacob?" I whispered. "anyone?"_

_"if __I can help in any way do let me know.." a silky smooth voice said. It was so close..._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry I havent updated in an AGE!! I suffered a severe blockage of the writer's kind, and it didnt help that I've been busy at work too! Will try and hurry with the next chap!! Promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I woke with a start. I had never had such a weird dream, and couldn't help thinking about it as I got up and changed. The sun was up high and I was quite surprised to see it was already gone ten.

"morning Bella" Alice chirped brightly as I walked into the kitchen. "your Mom left for work already. she said she'll be back after lunch though."

"oh OK" I answered, stifling a yawn. I pulled out the ingredients to make some pancakes and started mixing them up in a bowl. I felt very slow, and I figured it was probably due to the copious amounts of alcohol last night, and the strange dream.

After flipping the last pancake, I plated them up and picked a couple of jelly jars out of the fridge.

"Mmmm" Alice said as she took her plate eagerly. "you're such a great cook Bella, you could start a business with this talent."

"thanks Alice, maybe I should start now? that'll be a fiver please" I said as seriously as I could. I couldn't hold the face for long, as I realised I had strawberry jelly on my chin.

"that's extortionate! I should get half off for coming up with the idea. and tax free for being so beautiful. and best friend discount." she listed, as she licked her fork. "ultimately, I shall give you $1 and you shall be happy."

"I'm never going to get a business going on that" I laughed.

After breakfast, or brunch really, and a very strong cup of tea, we decided to go out. We got into the Porsche and I tied my hair up quickly before Alice took off. We drove around for about twenty minutes before deciding where we actually fancied going.

Finally we parked in the same car park as the day before, and got out to do a bit of shopping. It was Sunday, and back in forks that meant everything except the Newton's outdoor shop was closed. In a big place like phoenix, shops catered for people's free weekends.

We browsed around for a bit, I didn't buy anything. I didn't feel up to walking much either, and finally Alice gave in, after buying a very pretty green top, and we went to get some lunch.

We took a seat by the window and ordered our drinks.

"so, last night was good, hey?" I said.

"yeah. A complete success" Alice smiled.

"did you and jasper swap numbers? I don't mind if you ditch me this week to see him. It is what we came for after all."

Alice gave me a look before replying. "we did swap numbers and I'm glad you wont miss me...but I don't think Jaz was the whole reason for this trip was he?"

"what do you mean?" I tried to act innocent but my face was already starting to burn.

"don't play dumb with me Isabella. Who was the rich guy you were dancing with?"

"who, Edward? How do you know he's rich?" then I stopped and realised that in my intrigue, I had given away his name. Damn.

"his suit! It was gorgeous, and very expensive."

"I didn't notice.." I admitted slowly.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, there was a tap at the window beside us. We looked up to see Angela stood there waving. I gestured for her to come in and join us, and when Alice nodded in agreement, she did.

"hey Angela! You OK?" I asked as I hugged her before sitting down again. Alice had pulled over a seat to the table and Angela sat down, smiling warmly at Alice.

"I'm good! You don't mind me sitting here with you do you? Its just I only work across the road there and saw you two come in...well I just thought I'd say hi!"

"its fine!" Alice said. "we haven't ordered any food yet, your welcome to stay for lunch? I would love to know what Bella was like way back when"

"thank you" Angela said. The waitress came over and took our orders.

"So did you both enjoy the reunion last night?" Angela asked.

I had just taken a breath to answer when Alice cut in.

"we certainly did!" she was way too perky. "in fact we were just discussing a few particulars of the evening." her eyes darted at me as she said this and Angela must have caught the movement, as she seemed to understand exactly what Alice was talking about. Maybe I needed a slower witted friend, as these two were both far too observant.

"so what do you know about a guy called Edward?" she asked Angela.

"Edward Cullen? Well I don't know him very well now, but I found out after high school that he used to tutor Ben in maths. And apparently he had a big crush on you Bella." she smirked. "maybe I should give you his number and see what happens."

Alice sighed "Bella's got a-" I kicked her under the table. "ouch!"

"oops sorry, Alice. Thought that was the table leg." I said innocently. I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell people about Jake.

her eyes narrowed at me, but she shook her head slightly as if she were shrugging off an idea.

Our food was delivered and we quietened down a bit as we ate.

"so Angela, what was Bella like at school? I've only heard her perspective."

"well, we used to be best friends, but we were always the quiet ones. Somehow that seemed to attract us more attention than we wanted." I agreed with her on that point. She told Alice about what we used to get up to, and how we used to go round each other's house and sit behind the seti, as we thought it was more private than our bedrooms, and talk about boys.

"oh and remember that time when Tyler asked you if you wanted a lift into town? And you were obviously trying to be polite but turn him down at the same time. He never did seem to get the hint."

"he asked me to prom too." I admitted. Both girls stopped and looked at me. "i forgot, OK!" I defended myself against their shocked faces.

"you said you had no reason for going to the prom. Why did you say no to this guy?" Alice asked.

"well I don't know. I hated the whole idea of prom back then. The only reason I went to the reunion was because you made me." I joked at Alice. Then I saw Angela's bite her lip. I'd hurt her feelings. "and to see how everyone was doing these days." I smiled.

"its OK Bella. I know you hated me. I feel so lucky that we're friends again now. Thank you." she smiled sincerely and I returned the look.

We paid and got up to leave, and I gave Angela a big hug.

"it was really nice to hang out Angela, I'm glad you just popped in on us" I laughed.

"so am I! Hey do you have plans for the rest of the week? Me and Ben were planning on going bowling with some friends, fancy joining us?"

"that would be great! Thanks"

"cool, I'll text you when and where. Bye guys! Nice to meet you again Alice!" they shared a quick hug goodbye, having bonded over the subject of me.

We walked around the shops for a bit more, but didn't buy anything and soon enough gave up and went home.

* * *

**A/N I will update the next chap as soon as is possible, and promise a certain favourite character shall be making an appearance!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for reading so far, and thanks for your reviews and messages too! Now...Who's up for some bowling!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

Over the next few days I didn't see Alice much. She was texting Jasper a lot and had been going out with him too.

I had met him properly as he came to pick her up, and he looked slightly different to how I remembered seeing him at the reunion. I put that down to the alcohol and disco lighting. His hair was a honey-blond colour and short with small curls. He was tall and muscular but lean. He had scratches and scars most of the way up his forearms, which I learnt from Alice (I considered it far too rude to ask him myself) was due to his job. He worked with disobedient dogs, training them so they could be re-homed with a caring family, or even work for businesses, like Guide dogs or the police.

Alice went with him to work a couple of times and that left me on my own. Mom took a day off work to hang around with me, and we spent the time catching up properly. I heard all about the fights the neighbours were having. How Mrs Busby's cat, Roger, had caused a crash down the street and then how the old building I used to practice ballet in had been vandalised and set on fire.

On Wednesday afternoon, I got a call from Angela about the bowling she had invited me to. She said she would come and pick me up, and to wear a dress as she was going to but didn't want to look to overdressed on her own.

I remembered how we used to do the same thing at school when we had been friends, and was glad she had told me what to wear. I usually depended on Alice or Jake's advice when I was going out somewhere.

I was also glad that I got to make use of my new 'hot weather clothes'. I decided on a pretty pale blue summer dress that I had bought on our first shopping trip in phoenix. I teamed it with simple black pumps, as they would be replaced with bowling shoes anyway, and a black cardigan. I didn't expect to use the cardigan, but it was best to be prepared.

I was just wiping down the kitchen worktop, a habit I had to use my time when I was waiting for something, when the doorbell went.

"hi Angela!" I said giving her a hug.

"hey Bella. You ready to go?"

"Yep" I grabbed my bag and locked the door before we got into the car.

"hey Ben" I said as I climbed in the back.

"alright. All ready to be bowled over by my champion skills?" he winked at Angela.

"sure, darling. You do realise we wont be having the sides up this time" she laughed.

"so who else is coming?" I asked.

I noticed them share a quick look, before Angela answered.

"well a couple of people dropped out...so we'll just see who turns up when we get there" she smiled. I knew that tone of voice. We may have not spoken for almost a decade, but Angela would never change. She was hiding something. Of course, I knew better than to ask. Even if I did hate surprises.

We pulled up at the alley and paid to get in, exchanging our shoes for smelly, odd-coloured, bowling shoes. Then we were lead over to our lane.

I had almost expected it to be just the three of us, when Ben called over my shoulder.

"hey mate! Glad you could make it." I was just about to turn and see who it was when Angela called me over to help her input our names onto the point's screen. When I turned my head I only managed to see Ben. His guest was hidden behind the counter, probably putting on his bowling shoes.

"Bella..." Angela started. I gave her a look that revealed I knew she was about to say something I might not like to hear. "please don't get mad but we really did invite loads of people and they all cancelled except for one and I know you like them so please don't hate me." she had to stop as she drew in another breath.

I held up a hand, "Angela, stop. This is your gathering, and I will respect whoever you invited. I'm sure we'll have a blast."

"glad to hear it. I promise to be a perfect gentleman...as long as you don't mind it when I thrash Ben" I turned just in time to see him nudging Ben's arm with his elbow playfully. And it happened all over again.

My heart stopped like it had run out of gas, then started up doubly quick as though it had been filled with turbo fuel. My palms became clammy and I knew I was starting to blush. I somehow managed to keep my mouth from hanging open and I blinked a couple of times while I faced back down the bowling lane, reminding myself to breath.

He was _gorgeous_. Even more so than at the reunion. His hair was even more coppery without the crazy disco lights, and his eyes were the piercing green I knew from school.

Everyone was moving around me, as if nothing had happened. And I suppose it hadn't, not to them.

"YEAH!" Angela shouted, snapping me back to the present. Ben had already taken his go, followed by Angela, who had just scored a strike. Had I been sitting still for that long?

I smiled and made an effort to be more in the moment. It was my go after all.

I stood up, feeling very self-conscious in front of Edward and managed to embarrass myself by slipping on the shiny floor in the smooth bowling shoes, and then couldn't lift the first ball I tried. I took a deep breath, and calmed myself down. I picked out a better ball, one I could lift easily, and took aim. I only managed to knock two pins down, but I got another seven on my next go.

The three of them cheered for me and I felt my spirits rise as I noticed I was actually beating Ben already. As I sat down I remembered what Alice had said about Edward's suit at the reunion, and decided to properly take notice of what he was wearing today.

He walked up to take his turn and I took the chance to check him out from behind. And such a beautiful behind it is. He had blue jeans on and they fitted him perfectly. He was wearing a dark grey shirt over a black t shirt, and although I had no idea about expensive clothing, everything fit him so closely, I could only guess it was pricey.

Everyone cheered again, Edward had scored a strike too. Ben did not look happy.

The next hour became very lively. Edward had bought everyone a couple of rounds of drinks, he wouldn't allow me to give him any money for mine, and we all became a lot more competitive.

I had just taken my last turn, scoring only a seven, which listed me as third overall. Edward was up next, needing a nine at least to beat Ben. Angela was in last place, but we were both enjoying watching the guys more than trying to win ourselves.

Edward took his last go, and we all watched with anticipation as the ball rolled down the isle. It seemed to be moving so slowly. When it hit, only six of the pins fell, leaving two on the far right and one on the left.

We were all chanting, Angela and I were cheering him on, while Ben was trying to psych him out.

Edward picked up another ball and took his position at the end of the lane. He turned his head slightly, and winked at me before rolling it down the lane. I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

He only managed to hit the last two on the right, but it meant the game was his. And to celebrate he offered to take us all out for dinner.

"so are you free to go out?" he asked us as a whole. I naively answered first.

"yeah! Sounds like fun."

with a quick nudge from Angela, Ben shook his head. "sorry mate we've got, er, stuff to see, people to do. You know."

before I could say anything Angela cut in. "you guys have a good time!" she was smiling at me, and I knew this had all turned out better than she had planned.

"is that OK?" Edward asked me as we followed the other two to get our shoes back.

"Umm...sure. As long as you don't mind the company." I smiled shyly.

"sounds like a perfect date to me."

I managed to hide my brilliant red face behind my hair, as I bent to take off my bowling shoes. I had very mixed feelings battling in my stomach.

I couldn't believe my luck at finally going out with Edward, the guy I had fancied all through high school.

But there was Jake. And once again I had somehow...not mentioned him.

I said goodbye to Angela and Ben, then went to the toilets quickly. I wanted to touch up what little make-up I had on. And it was also a good time to call Jacob.

"hey babe." he answered. "having fun?"

"hey Jake, yeah its been a good week so far. Mom says hi."

"cool. So you out with her now? Or with Alice?"

"Umm, neither. I made up with Angela, and we went out bowling together. I'm just off to get some food to celebrate the winner." I wasn't exactly lying.

"nice one. Who's Angela?"

"my best friend from school. Don't you remember me telling you about her when we first met?" I was a little hurt that he didn't remember such a huge character from my past, I had ranted to him about all my problems when we had first started seeing each other.

"oh right...yeah. Well have a nice time babe. See you Sunday, yeah?" a swift change of subject. I could feel myself getting a little mad.

"yeah. I'll call you again before then anyway." I promised, ready to bring Angela's name back into the conversation at a later date.

"okay bells, love you."

"love you too Jake." My tone probably didnt make it sound very true.

"oh and bells?"

"yes?"

"I miss you." this took me by surprise, and softened out the small feeling of anger that had started to grow. I took too long to answer, and he hung up.

I touched up my make-up and left the bathroom, feeling even more guilty now than I had before I'd called him. Somehow I wanted a reason to be mad a Jake right now. That feeling only sharpened when I saw Edward waiting for me with a perfect, lop-sided smile on his face. The part of me that wasn't feeling guilty, melted at the sight of him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Any suggestions where Edward should take her?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Another chap here and ready to please! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

We got into his car and he drove us to the closest restaurant. It was more of a bar, and it was quite crowded for the time of night.

I was glad I had decided on bringing my cardigan as there was a slight breeze. It would have been pleasant and perfect if the sun was still shining.

"is this place OK?" Edward asked as he held the bar door open for me. Such a gentleman! I couldn't help comparing his every move to how Jacob would b acting right now. He had never been the type to hold doors open.

"its perfectly fine" I smiled shyly. "so what would you like to drink? Obviously I should buy the first round to celebrate your win." I explained, hoping he didn't become offended.

"no no no. I'll get this round." he said as he pulled a chair out for me. "what would you like?" I had sat down already and he was standing in my way to stand up, so I let him have this one.

"Umm, a Malibu and coke would be lovely. Thank you"

he nodded and made his way to the bar. I shamelessly watched him go, checking him out the whole time and biting my lip. When I shook my head, reprimanding myself for even looking at another guy, I couldn't help but notice almost every other woman in the area was checking him out too. I didn't know whether to feel angry, jealous, lucky, proud or indifferent. I had a boyfriend after all, I shouldn't mind other people looking at a guy I didn't intend to get with any time soon. Or did I?

no. I shook my head again and forced myself to look through my purse, stopping with my phone. I almost text Jacob when I remembered what he had said. I found I couldn't figure out what to say, so texted Alice instead.

**Hey Alice you OK? I'm out for celebratory drinks. Will be home about-**

I checked my watch. Eight o'clock. I guessed we wouldn't be here long.

**-9ish. See you later. B X**I was just putting my phone away when Edward came back to the table.

"wow that was quick" I commented.

"I knew the bar lady." he said, I tried not to read into that too much.

I took my drink and twirled the straw around mixing the Malibu into the coke a bit more efficiently, and making the ice jingle. Then I took the straw out and took a few sips, letting the ice hit my lips but not letting them into my mouth. I put the glass down and pushed my lips together, cooling down the bottom with the top.

"can I ask you something?" Edward started, looking at me strangely

"Umm, sure" I took a breath, waiting for his question. I wasn't sure whether to smile or not, so started biting my lip again.

"why did you just try to freeze your lips off?" he asked obviously trying to stay serious, but his lip was twitching into a lopsided smile.

I relaxed immediately.

"I'm not sure why I do it, but I like it." I shrugged. "I like the cool sensation on my mouth, and the way my lips tingle as they wake up again" I started to blush slightly. Jacob knew all about my quirks and had already come to accept them. He moaned about them, but he accepted them.

Edward just looked at me again, like he was thinking about what I had said seriously now. "don't knock it 'til you've tried it" I said waving my glass at him unintentionally. He just nodded and let his mouth lift fully into the smile he had been trying to hide.

"so can I ask a question now?"

"sure" he said, before swigging from his bottle.

"what have you been up to since school?"

"well...lets see. I went to collage, but graduated early." he wasn't acting smug, and even seemed a little embarrassed when my eyebrows shot up. "When I left I designed a program, and sold it to some big gaming company for quite a pretty penny. I was living off the benefits for a while after that, and started partying, making up for everything I didn't do at college." he shrugged. Again I didn't want to read too much into what that meant. Jacob had lived quite a hard party life, and I knew exactly what college guys liked to do. "I got into a bit of a serious relationship and calmed my life down. Through my girlfriend, I discovered I had a talent for music, and that's where I am now. I play at clubs and stuff."

"that's so much more interesting than my story" I laughed The Malibu was hitting me. I sniffed the drink as I took another mouthful, and could tell it was a double. I obviously drank too much not to notice straight away.

"can I hear your story?" he looked like he was actually interested.

"OK Umm, I went to college after school, and didn't quite study as hard as I should have I suppose. I met a guy, Jake, in my third year and we were quite the party couple. After college, I moved to forks, that's where I met Alice. And I've been working in a dead end, rubbish job ever since. I never really knew what I wanted to be, so I've never aspired to be anything..." I finished twisting my mouth, then taking a few gulps from my glass, freezing my lips as much as I could with the remaining ice.

"so, how does Alice know jasper?" he asked, I wasn't sure if he knew how relieved I was that he had changed the subject.

"you mean how does _Al_ know _Jaz_?" I laughed. "Apparently they met at a hen do slash stag night in Vegas" I saw a look flit across Edwards face, but didn't understand it. He covered it quickly by telling me how jasper had been acting since the reunion. Apparently, he was crazy about Alice and she was all he could ever talk about when they saw each other.

We joked about our mutual friends for a while, Edward getting up to get us more drinks every now and then. We had moved on to the topic of bowling and laughing at Ben's face when he found out he had lost, when Edward high-fived me in the air.

The touch of his hand on mine sobered me up in a second. That strange electricity sparked between us and I could read the shock on his face as much as I could feel it on my own. I withdrew my hand quickly, picking up my bag as though I had meant to all along.

"did you feel that too?" he asked, his big, beautiful, green eyes staring at me.

I nodded.

"and the other night...did you feel it then too?"

I nodded again.

"I wonder what it means.." his voice drifted.

I looked at my phone and gasped when I saw the time.

"ohmygosh, its gone eleven!" I cried.

"oh yeah, is that a problem?"

"I said I'd be home around nine!" I was already standing and pulling on my cardigan ready to rush out the door and get a taxi.

"want a lift home?" he offered as he stood and helped my find the second arm-hole on my cardigan.

"would you mind? I don't want Alice worrying about me."

he lead me out the door, holding it open for me again and then walking me to the car. All the while making sure he never brushed past me, our skin never touching.

He drove me home very fast. I tried to put on a brave face, as I was used to Alice's speeding, but my fingers were almost piercing through the seat covers.

He pulled up at my home and I got out the car by myself.

"thank you for the drinks, I had a really good time bowling and everything." I said, looking into the car.

"my pleasure. Oh, I'm having a bit of party on Friday night, would you like to come?"

"Umm, sure. I'd love to." I couldn't help almost grinning.

"great" he grinned back. "I'm sure your friend Alice will know all the details since jasper's the one really organising it. So... I'll see you Friday then. Bye Bella."

my heart leaped as he said my name. This was going to get really annoying if it happened every time.

"bye" I said, shutting the door then making my way up to the house. I heard him drive off, and just as I opened the front door, I heard another car pull up.

"see you Friday!" Alice called. I turned to see her getting out of what I presumed was jasper's car. She blew him a kiss, then turned to head toward the house.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think!! And what could possibly happen at the partay? or...what would you like to happen? ;)**


	14. Kiss Me

**A/N Sorry I took so long...again. I know I'm rubbish! Can you all forgive me?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I thought you said nineish" Alice said to me, interrupting my daydreams. It was Friday morning and I was laid out on a blanket in the backyard soaking up as much sun as I could since it was our last day in Phoenix. We would be flying out this time tomorrow.

I blinked, then lifted a hand to block the sun from my eyes.

"pardon?" I asked, confused.

"last night. You text me saying you'd be home at nineish. I saw you slip in the door as I got here. That was way past nine." she slumped herself down on the blanket beside me, somehow still looking graceful. "what did you and your friends get up to?" I saw her eyeing me curiously.

"well..it was actually only me and Edward. Angela and Ben said they couldn't join us."

"Edward? Jasper's friend? The one with the messy hair?" her voice became more and more disgusted.

"yes, that's the guy. Although I actually like his hair." I was glad the sun was out and I was already hot, as I could feel my cheeks starting to burn like usual.

"OK.. so what did you guys do that kept you out so late?"

"we just went to get some drinks and ended up chatting for ages." I shrugged.

"Bella.." Alice rolled over on to her stomach so she could face me better. "there's nothing going on with you and him is there? I mean...you have Jacob."

"nothings going on Alice. We were just catching up and stuff." my arm was aching from holding my hand up so I shut my eyes and let it flop to my side.

after a moment, Alice sighed and rolled back over to continue tanning her stomach.

"apparently Edward is having a party tonight. Or jasper is, but at Edwards house...or something. He said you would know the details?" I asked her a few minutes later as I turned over to sun my back.

"yeah! I swear I told you about it the other day? Don't worry, I already have the perfect outfits picked out in my head for us."

"is there an occasion?"

"yeah. Jasper's sister, Rosalie wasn't it? Well she got married a couple of weeks ago and jasper couldn't make it, so this is his present for her. She's staying at jaspers and she came home from her honeymoon last night, but we...er...missed her." I saw a dirty smile flicker on Alice's lips and could think of a reason why she would have missed Rosalie coming home.

"that explains why we didn't see her at the reunion then. I thought I had just not seen her."

Alice didn't respond and we laid in the sun a while longer enjoying the piece and quiet.

*****

a few hours later, we were arriving at the party. Edward's house. Alice had been here before, as she had been helping jasper with some decorations, so she had driven. We didn't plan to stay too late since we were leaving in the morning.

When we pulled up I had to double check the address. The house was huge. I could imagine my small home in forks fitting snugly inside one of the downstairs rooms. As we were walking to the door I began to worry that I was under dressed. I had on a white blouse with short capped sleeves and a flowy brown skirt that ended just above my knees. I had let Alice pick my shoes as she had almost sulked at me for not wearing the dress she liked.

We walked in the door, and I took in the place. The room we were in was decorated in an array of different creams and off-whites. There were paintings hung around the walls and a large piano in one corner. The sound-system was massive, and there were already a few people dancing as if they had been drinking all afternoon. Alice only managed to point in the direction of the table before being pulled away by jasper. She didn't seem to mind, and I didn't want to hang around, so I made my way to the table to put down the muffins I had baked. I didn't know whether to bring food or a gift, so Alice had suggested combining the two. And everybody liked muffins.

"Bella"

I turned when I heard him say my name. I didn't need to see his face to know it was Edward, my heart was playing it's own drum roll.

"hello Edward" I smiled.

"glad you could make it. Would you like a drink?"

"yes please"

he poured me a glass of white wine, then smirked as he hovered a spoonful of ice over the glass. I tried to hold back a giggle as I nodded for him to tip them into the drink.

"so you must be Bella. Jasper mentions you when he's not just blabbering on about Alice."

I turned to see who was speaking and my smile disappeared She was beautiful.

"erm, Bella. This is Tanya My ex." I couldn't miss the venomous hiss as he said it. After our conversation the other night, I had got the impression he still had a girlfriend, but obviously that was not the case. Why did that make me happy?

"now Edward, be nice. I'm here for Rosalie, not you." I didn't like how this was heading so I cut in before Edward could say something that might turn the party sour.

"nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out towards her. She just looked at it, then smirked.

"likewise." with that she turned and walked away. I put my hand down.

"sorry about her." Edward said as he handed over my drink. "The only reason we still see each other is Rosalie. Speaking of whom, she should be arriving any minute. Umm will you excuse me for a moment?" he gave me an apologetic look I couldn't refuse.

"sure" I smiled.

I mingled with a few people, finding out that Rosalie had been away on their honeymoon to an unknown tropical island named after her parents. I couldn't help but think about how much money they must have. Somebody called out "they're here!" and everybody went quiet, waiting for Rosalie and her new husband to enter the house.

The door opened and in stepped Rosalie. How could I have thought id missed her at the reunion? There was no way this woman could walk in to a room and not be noticed. She was tall, like her brother, and had long silky straight blond hair. Her red dress was very low cut and showed off her perfectly sun-kissed skin. Her husband came in with her, one arm around her waist proudly. He was big and brawny, with tight, dark curls and a big laugh.

They came in and started hugging everybody, thanking them for coming and receiving everyone's words of congratulations. I saw jasper introducing Alice, and then felt an arm around my waist. I didn't even blink it felt so right. The strange static calmed me and lead me towards the dispersing crowd.

"Rosalie, Emmett!" Edward said as we reached them. "how was your trip? Did you ever leave the bedroom?" he laughed.

He let go of me to hug each of them, Emmett answered his question with a booming laugh while Rosalie faced me.

"I recognise you...Isabella, right?"

"Bella, yeah. Congratulations on getting married." I answered. I couldn't help but feel inadequate next to Rosalie.

"thank you." she beamed. "so you and Edward are...dating?"

"now rose, he's a free and single man! Give him a chance to enjoy it before you set him up with another one of your friends!" Emmett chuckled.

Although my face was burning, I couldn't help but smile along with Emmett, his laugh was infectious.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, then pulled Emmett away over to the drinks table.

"sorry about that. Can I get you a refill?" Edward offered.

A couple of hours later I had finished more wine than I had intended to drink and Edward was pouring me another glass. He tipped some ice into it then handed it over.

"okay, stop giving me that look." I said. "like I said before, don't knock it till you've tried it!" I wagged my finger at him to indicate putting ice into his glass too.

"alright alright!" he held his hands up in surrender. "I'll do it. Just for you" he smirked at me before he started tipping ice into his beer. Half of it missed, but I don't think he noticed.

He lifted his glass to mine and we clinked them together before taking a mouthful and freezing our lips. I couldn't help the uncontrollable giggles that came over me when he missed his mouth and beer dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt.

While I was still busy laughing I felt him take my hand and lead me through into another room. I looked around, seeing that we were in an oversized dining room. He must have a cleaner, this place would take a full-time job to keep tidy.

"yeah I do...but only because it so big. I'm not really a slob."

I blushed as I realised I must have spoken aloud. Then I realised he had taken his top off and my cheeks burned impossibly hotter. I tried to look away, but my eyes weren't having it. He was gorgeous.

"I'll try again" he said, picking up his glass and taking another mouthful, cooling his lips with the ice. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the same, downing the rest of my wine in one go as the ice fell against my mouth.

Somewhere between putting down my glass and turning back to face Edward, he had stepped closer and suddenly we were kissing. The heat from my blush had already warmed my lips so his felt so cool against mine. His hands held my face, gently, giving me the chance to pull back. But I didn't. Instead, I reached up and locked my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

My free hand traced down his back, bringing his body nearer. I must have pulled a little too hard as he fell towards me, I paced backwards until we crashed into a wall. Our lips separated for a moment as we regained our footing, then they were together again, our tongues battling against each other. The small current that I felt at his touch was now sparking crazily between us.

We were panting into each other's mouths, and I could feel one of his hands making its way up underneath my blouse. I wanted him to hurry up, to lift me up and take me right here. I could feel that he wanted me too as he pushed his body against me. His hand had reached my bra and I could feel his thumb rubbing over my breast. I moved my hand round to the front of his trousers just as I heard someone's voice.

"...saw them come this way. Ah."

"Bella!"

I froze, pulling my mouth away from Edward's. Still panting I turned to Alice. Tanya was stood next to her, wearing a triumphant smirk.

Alice was silent, but the look on her face said everything.

Tanya, trying to hold back a grin turned to Alice and said as clearly as a bell "but I thought you said she had a boyfriend?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N Will try not to take so long with the next chapter! Oh and happy Halloween for the weekend folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry about the delay, work strikes again! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

At first I just looked back and forth between Edward's and Alice's faces, not sure what to do. Alice was shaking her head, her fists clenched by her sides, I had never seen her so upset with me before.

Edward still had his arms around me, but his grip had slackened. His face was almost expressionless as though he had shut-down.

"how could you Bella?" Alice said. Then she turned away and left the room. I had to go after her and apologise.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said as I pulled away from him. He started to say something, but I didn't hear him as I hurried after my best friend. I bumped my shoulder in Tanya as I passed her. I knew it was childish and inappropriate, but knocking the smugness off her face made me feel a little better for a moment.

The next room had become more crowded with more people turning up. The music was blaring and there were people everywhere I tried to turn. I caught a glimpse of Alice heading towards the front door, Jasper in tow.

"Alice!" I called. She didn't stop. I tripped over people's legs as I shoved my way through after her. By the time I managed to get out the front door, I saw Jasper climbing into his car, the small silhouette of my best friend already sat inside.

Edward came up behind me as I watched them drive away.

"Bella." I turned to see him looking so ashamed.

"I'm so sorry" we said at the same time.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry. Its my fault, I took advantage of you and practically through myself on you. I'll talk to Jasper and try to sort all this out between Alice and you. I didn't mean to start something-" I held my hand up to stop him.

"Edward, Alice was right. I have a boyfriend. I don't know what I was thinking, but I am going home tomorrow. Back to forks and back to Jake. Back to my normal life. I'm so sorry I lead you on to think anything else." I couldn't help the tears that started flowing down my cheeks, impairing my vision. He went quiet but his expression was still one of self blame.

"Do you want a lift home?" I jumped. I hadn't noticed anyone come up to us. How I could have missed Rosalie's breathtaking form right next to me I would never know. I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to be home with Alice, sorting this whole thing out.

I didn't say a word as Rosalie lead me to her car - a beautiful red soft top, perfect for her – and buckled in. I looked up, meeting Edward's eyes once more as we drove off. I only hoped he could forgive me.

"Bella" Rosalie said sharply. I snapped my head up and realised we were already outside my house.

"Bella I don't know you. We may know of each other from school, but I'm pretty sure we've never spoken. So I don't have to like you. Edward is like a brother to me and I protect him like one. If I find out that you have lead him on then you break his heart, I will break you. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. Rosalie was fierce and I instinctively knew she meant every word she said. With that I climbed out of the car and stood by as she drove off.

The door opened and I saw my Mom stood there waiting for me. She was smiling at first, but it faded as she took in my appearance.

"Honey, are you OK? Where's Alice?"

Something inside me gave up and I started to cry properly. Mom wrapped her arms around me, leading me into the lounge, trying to calm me.

"What happened Bella?"

"I'm an idiot Mom." I sniffed. I lifted my head and realised we were in the lounge. Phil was nowhere to be seen. Thank God. Mom waited for my crying to quieten so I could continue. I dug my face back into my mom's neck before I spoke again.

"I lied to Alice, and I cheated on Jake." I mumbled. I should have said it while I was still crying, so I wasn't so easy to understand. When I looked up Mom was facing away from me, chewing her lip.

"explain something to me Bella. Did you mean to hurt anyone?"

I shook my head.

"is this boy just a holiday romance or do you really have feelings for him?"

this stumped me. I had always had feelings for Edward, I just never knew how strong they were. But half of me had already resigned to the fact I was going home tomorrow and nothing would ever happen. I knew Jake was back in Forks waiting for me, and I had never intended on hurting him.

"by your silence I take it you need to think over what you've done. I know you've been with Jacob for quite a long time honey, but that doesn't mean you're supposed to be together forever."

she got up and left the room. I stayed where I was, mulling over what Mom had just said. My heart felt like it was splitting in two. I wanted to stay with Jake. He was home, he was everything I knew and I had thought up to a week ago he was everything I wanted. But now I wanted to see Edward again. I wanted to discover everything about him. And what was with this strange electricity that flowed between us?

"here you go Bella." Mom handed me a glass of water. "now drink that before you go to bed. You're flying tomorrow remember and you wont enjoy it half as much with a hangover."

I stood up, careful with the glass of water and gave my Mom a lopsided hug.

"thanks Mom" I said before going up to bed.

*****

_I opened the doors in front of me, walking into the large school hall which was decorated with banners and posters. Disco lights were flashing, reflecting off my shining silver dress. Glowing dots glittered from the disco-ball all around me. Music was playing, I still couldn't place the song. I walked towards the dancefloor, noticing only when I got there that someone was waiting for me._

_Jacob. He was smiling at me and holding out his hand like a gentleman. I took it and was practically yanked into his arms. Moving his spare hand to my waist he started spinning me around, twirling us both around the dance floor. I tripped and stumbled as I tried to keep up, my feet just getting in the way of each other. My breath was quick, my hair becoming messy and my mind disorientated as I was thrown around. The lights were spinning round us, blurring into a rainbow of colours._

_"Jacob! slow down!" I cried almost breathlessly._

_"But you're mine" he said. His voice was gruff, almost growling._

_I looked up to his face, and saw his big, brown eyes looking back at me with anger and determination. I was so frightened._

_"Please, slow down" I begged._

_I thought he sighed, before he spun me out with one hand. As I was expecting to be pulled back into his arms he let go. I turned around and he was gone. I was stood all alone and still scared._

_"Jacob?" I whispered. "Anyone?"_

_"If I can help in any way do let me know.." a silky smooth voice said._

_I spun to face them and caught a glimpse of messy bronze hair.._

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N I wanna give my chapters a name, and figured I would 'borrow' Bee87's idea of naming each chap after a song that relates. What do you think? Any ideas?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**  
I woke up feeling groggy and disorientated. I looked around for the voice I had just heard in my dream, but after blinking and shaking my head I realised it was just that dream again.

I had a terrible headache, and when I thought back and remembered what had happened last night it just seemed to get worse. I slumped back into my pillow at the thought.

Finally with a groan I swung my legs out of bed and forced the rest of my body to follow. I looked towards my suitcase lying open on the floor and decided I needed a cup of tea at least before I started packing. Today is going to be fun, I thought sarcastically.

I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, knowing that even though it was a bit too hot for denim here, I would be grateful for the extra layer when we arrived back in cloudy Forks.

"Morning Bella" Mom greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "I've cooked up some eggs and bacon if you think you can stomach it. Oh and Alice is here by the way. She was dropped off about an hour ago."

I acknowledged what Mom was saying with a nod and she started plating me up some breakfast while I poured myself a drink.

I dug into my food as though I hadn't eaten for days, and felt a million times better afterwards.

I was going to ask Mom about how Alice seemed this morning, but figured I would just go upstairs and see her myself. I needed to apologise to her, but knew I wouldn't get a chance if she still didn't want to talk to me.

I knocked on the spare bedroom door and peeked in as it opened.

"Alice?"

There was the noise of clothes and footsteps moving from one side of the room to the other. Pushing the door open a bit more I looked in to see her putting some folded clothes into her case. Her back was to me.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. When you've got a chance, can we talk?"

Alice didn't move, and I got the hint.

I gave up for now and made my way back to my bedroom to start on my own clothes. We didn't have long before we would have to leave to catch the plane.

It only took about twenty minutes for me to get everything packed away. I kept out an extra jumper and rain mac, just in case.

There was a knock at my door and I jerked my head up.

"Alice?"

"Umm no, its me." Phil pushed his head around my door. "I wondered if you needed a hand taking your case downstairs?"

"Oh, err thanks" I smiled in appreciation as he came and picked up my bag with ease. I followed him down the stairs, where he put my stuff next to Alice's.

"Thank you so much for having me this week Mrs Swan."

"Oh its no trouble Alice dear, its always a pleasure to see you. Come back again soon." I watched as they hugged, then Alice went outside with Phil, taking the bags to our speedy rental car.

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Bella. Don't leave it so long before you come back. You can always move back in here you know." She laughed, there were tears in her eyes.

"I wont Mom." we went in for a hug.

"Have you thought about what I said last night?" she asked. I nodded into her shoulder. I had thought about it, but I hadn't come up with an answer. "Don't go doing anything rash before you have decided what you want, okay?"

"OK Mom." I pulled away and we looked at each other. My Mom had always looked so pretty to me, like an older but better looking version of myself. She could be very wise, but still acted like a child sometimes. Now I thought of it I was glad Mom had found someone. I hoped Phil would look after her the way dad had.

"Bella? Alice is waiting in the car for you." Phil said as he came and took my place next to Mom. I left the house, looking back to see them both stood at the doorway, arms around each other waving goodbye.

I climbed in the car next to Alice, and with one last wave we took off.

The journey to the airport was quiet. She still didn't want to talk to me and I didn't want to push her right now, I was still hanging a little from last night.

"I'm going to miss that car" Alice said as we put in our luggage. I looked up to say something, but saw she was looking away from me. Obviously she wasn't talking to me. I sighed, then smiled and thanked the lady tagging our bags.

We were finally on the plane and Alice was still doing everything to ignore me. I had tried several times to make small talk but she wasn't having any of it.

"..so please put on your seatbelts and enjoy your flight" the pilot said over the intercom. As soon as we had lifted off, Alice's fists clenching the arm rests hard, she set her seat back and rolled over as much as she could so her back was towards me. This was going to be a long flight.

I had a cup of tea when the stewardess came past, and then set my seat back too. I closed my eyes and started to daydream.

I imagined seeing him again. Kissing him again. Looking up into his beautiful eyes as our mouths came together, his lips pressing hard against my own. my lips parted slightly as I imagined his tongue touching mine. Dancing together in a passionate battle for dominance.

I replayed this image in my head until a voice boomed out, telling everyone to buckle up for landing. I had been wrong, the flight felt like it had taken no time at all.

With a contented smile on my face I followed Alice off the plane and we went to collect our luggage.

"Bella! Alice!" Jake called. My heart skipped a guilty beat when I saw him. He looked so good and it seemed to hit home at that point exactly what I'd done. Alice gave me a sour look before rearranging her expression for Jake.

When I reached him he engulfed me in a massive hug, my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the greeting. He smelt so good.

"Missed you so much bells" he whispered into my hair.

"Missed you too Jake" I said as he released me. He took my hand, it looked tiny in his, and we made our way out to the car.

"so how's your Mom?"

"she's fine. Oh and she's got a boyfriend too. I kinda freaked out a bit about it."

I heard Alice mutter something like "common problem" under her breath.

"that must be weird." Jake said. "I don't know how I'd feel if I found out my dad had started seeing someone. I'd probably freak too." I smiled, glad that Jake understood how I felt. We had both lost a parent, so he could easily put himself in my position.

We dropped Alice off and she made a point of only thanking Jacob before going inside her house.

"what's up with her?"

"oh...we had a bit of a fight. She hasn't spoken to me all day." I admitted.

"what've you done now bells?" he laughed. Before I could answer a car pulled out in front of us and Jake started shouting at it. I sighed in relief.

We went back to his house, and sat down in front of the tv. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my face up to his, and then his lips were on mine. I took a moment to respond, then opened my mouth slightly and edged my tongue out to meet his. We kissed for a few minutes, pulling away breathless.

But for some reason I didn't enjoy it. Somehow, it felt wrong.

**A/N Hope you're liking this so far...please review! My next chap is ready and waiting...so I'm going to make a deal with you guys...ten reviews and it'll be up tomorrow!!  
Also remember to hit me with any ideas for chapter songs :)  
**


	17. Bad Day

**A/N Thanks for your reviews peeps, they make me smile :D**

Chapter 17  
  
Ever had one of those days when nothing seems to be going your way? Today was one of those days.

I didn't sleep well at all. I had been having bad nights since we got back a few days ago. It was now Wednesday and once again this week I woke up late.

I was at my house, having finally managed to get home and do some washing. Jacob had been acting really strange since I had come home, being very close and even attempting to cook dinner for me a couple of times. I loved this new side of him, but it was making me feel even worse for what I had done.

I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. At first I put on a blouse and skirt but I ripped a hole in my tights when I tried to pull them up too quickly. I rummaged around for some more but gave up soon enough and tore my skirt off in favour of some black trousers instead. I skipped breakfast in the hope that I could save a few minutes. When I ran out the front door I slipped on the wet floor, landing on my side and soaking my trousers. That was going to bruise nicely.

Traffic was terrible. I called the office, but nobody answered. I might as well have had some breakfast as by the time I got into work I was twenty-five minutes late. I walked in and saw Alice sat at her desk. She still wasn't talking to me properly, but she had started to comment every now and then, maybe answering me with one or two words if I asked about a client or something work related.

Once I had taken off my sopping jacket and settled down with a coffee, I took a deep breath and began to sort through my paperwork. Half way through the morning a boy came in the office. He must have been in his early twenties. He walked passed us smirking, and went straight into Victoria's room.

"Isabella, could you come in here for a moment." Victoria called. I looked at Alice ready to roll my eyes in sync with her, but she was ignoring me. I was really missing my best friend. I had tried to apologise but she didn't seem ready to accept it yet.

"Yes Victoria?" I said as I entered her office.

"Take a seat" she instructed. The lad was stood next to her desk, struggling to hide a grin. Just by looking at him I decided I didn't like him already. He was short, about my height, with messy blond hair and cheeky eyes.

"Isabella, I'm sorry to have to do this, but your tardiness has become a real issue. I have given you fair warning in the past and now I'm afraid I'm going to have to terminate your contract here." she stopped for a moment to let this sink in. my mouth dropped open and I wasn't sure whether I was going to laugh or cry. I tried to compose myself,

"Now, this is Riley. He will be starting in the office in the next couple of weeks and I want you to show him around and train him up." so he was my replacement. No wonder he was smiling at me like that.

I sort of zoned out from then on, nodding and answering when I had to, as I was given my instructions for Riley.

I left the office still in a daze and sat down at my desk not intending to do anything for at least a few minutes. I heard Victoria laughing, and then she left her office followed by the new guy.

"I'm just taking Riley to lunch, show him around the area and everything." she said as they exited the room. She definitely had a soft spot for this guy; we had never had such treatment from day one.

"I know you're probably still ignoring me but you might like to know I've just been fired." I said across the room to Alice. She flinched just a bit, but didn't meet my eyes when she asked, "why?"

"Because I'm always late. How stupid is that?"

"Well you are always late."

Ouch. She didn't say anything more to me all afternoon, and after that comment I didn't want her to.

I called Jacob up at lunch and told him about my job. He consoled me by reminding me I didn't particularly like the job anyway and that he would try and cheer me up when I got home. I figured I knew what that meant, and I wasn't really in the mood, especially today.

Every time I kissed Jacob I felt guilty about what I had done, and because of that I had been making excuses to get out of sleeping with him.

However, I didn't regret it.

When I left the office I practically ran to my car. I just wanted to get home and sulk about my day. Hopefully this new Jake would even listen to me.

I pulled up at his house and was surprised to see his car outside the house already. I walked in and smelt dinner already being cooked. It smelled good.

"Jake?" I called.

"Hey Bells, kick off your shoes and sit down. I'm just dishing up." he answered from the kitchen.

Despite my mood I smiled. I walked into the dining room and froze. The table had been set with all our best plates and cutlery. There was a bottle of wine with two glasses ready to drink. I was feeling much better already.

Just as I sat down, Jake came in carrying two plates of spaghetti Bolognese, his specialty.

"I know it won't taste as good as when you cook it, but some of us aren't culinary goddesses." he chuckled.

I tucked in, surprised by how wonderful it was. Food really did taste better when someone else cooked.

"what's all this for Jake?"

"I just wanted to make your day." he answered. I noticed then that he was dressed up. He was wearing one of my favourite shirts, and dark jeans. I rarely saw Jake in anything other than his dirty work clothes or underwear. "So tell me all about your day" he said. And I did.

When I had finished moaning about Victoria and Alice and the new guy in turn, he cleared away our plates. I finished my drink in his absence.

Jacob came back in with another bottle in his hand. Instead of putting it on the table, he put it on the floor beside his chair. Then before sitting down he turned to me.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jake. What are you doing?" I asked as he bent down in front of me. Finally I realised what was about to happen.

He was down on one knee, looking up at me, holding out a little black box.

He clicked the box open to reveal a gorgeous silver ring and asked the question.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**A/N Be honest, did you see that one coming? What would you do in this situation?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Yesterday had been one of the strangest days of my life. When Jacob had popped the question I had taken forever to answer. I was still in shock a little bit.

I pulled my car in to my space, and made a dash for the front door. Typical how today I was actually early for work for once. Especially since I had gotten even less sleep last night than I had since I came home.

I walked in the office and took of my jacket. I had to turn on the lights as I was the first one in. Seconds after I sat down Alice came in. she gave me an odd look when she saw me sat at my desk already.

When she sat down, I decided to try once more at making up. If I needed a best friend ever, it was now. I walked over to her desk and put a file down that she had to work on.

"Here Alice, something you need to see." I said as I held it out.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open as she saw the ring on my finger. That was the expression I was hoping for. Then it changed.

"Have you come to rub my face in that too?" she almost shouted. "First you lie to me, then I find you making out with someone else, and now you're going to act like it never happened and marry Jacob!"

"Alice I never intended for anything to happen between me and Edward. And yes, since I'm probably not going to see him again, I was hoping what happened would stay between us and I could live happily with Jacob. Okay?" I started back. "God, what is your problem anyway? You have been with loads of guys!"

"You want to compare!" she had stood up now and was leaning across at me. "I may have seen a lot of guys, but I was never actually with them to cheat on them, Bella! Do you know how many times I wished I was like you? How many times I wished I had a perfect guy like Jacob? And then you go and cheat on him...you were my idol Bella. I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to _be_ you." she was talking quietly when she finished, slumping down on her chair, crossing her arms and looking away from me.

"You want my life? " I asked incredulously. "Alice, I've always been jealous of you and your confidence. If I had even a fraction of your spirit I would have..." broken up with Jake years ago, I finished in my head. "Anyway. I just wanted to let you know I'm engaged to Jacob, and if you want to still be my friend, I would love it if you would come to the wedding. Maybe even help me plan it?" I looked cautiously at her face and saw her eyes light up.

She jumped up and ran around her desk, enveloping me in a big hug. "Oh Bella! I would love to!"

"You're welcome. So.. are we friends again?" my voice was muffled by her bouncing shoulder in my face.

"Of course! We were never not friends Bella. Every couple has their fights." she laughed.

I went back to my desk and got to work just as Victoria and Riley came in. It was odd seeing her come in so often, I suspected she had taken a definite shine to this boy. I almost wanted to ask what had happened to James. But _that _was never going to happen.

They stopped at my desk and pulled over one of the hard, plastic chairs we kept for visitors.

"Here you go. Bella will show you our systems and what we do with the files. When you're comfortable with the system she can update you with everything she has started, so you can take over her role."

Riley nodded with a smile to Victoria, then looked at me with the same calculating look I feared from Alice. Victoria went to her room and Riley stayed stood by my desk.

"So do you want to sit down and we'll get started" I offered nicely.

"It would be better if I sat there" he pointed at my comfy seat "and you here" he gestured the uncomfortable plastic chair "since I'll need to work the mouse." he sneered.

"Um.." I was just about to get up and give him my spot when Alice looked up and interjected.

"Wouldn't it be best if Bella showed you what to do first? Here you can borrow my pad to take notes so you don't cock up on your first day" she smiled sweetly, holding out a notepad.

Riley cast her an evil glance, which changed to a sickly smile as he took the pad and sat next to me. I gave Alice a thank you look, I should have figured this guy wouldn't be nice if he was on good terms with Victoria.

Most of the day was spent with me trying to show Riley what we did and the way we did it, with him looking bored and rolling his eyes every five minutes. At lunch Alice mentioned the idea of getting him to play gopher and have him do all the little jobs we didn't want to do. So when he came back into the office I did just that. I printed off more than I needed, getting him to staple and copy things more than enough, 'for practice'. We were just starting to go through one of the more difficult parts of the files when we heard Victoria's door open.

"-So then you click here and fill in the details-" I was saying as he interrupted me.

"Ugh, any imbecile could do that. Are you ever going to show me how to start a new log?" he said sarcastically and loudly

"Is everything OK in here?" Victoria asked. I knew the question was aimed at Riley so I stayed quiet and clenched my teeth together.

"Bella would make a wonderful teacher, for kindergartener's. She seems to show a lack of confidence in _my_ intellect however."

"Well perhaps you should give it a rest for today. Would you like a lift home Riley?"

"That would be most gracious of you" he replied.

I shared a look with Alice, and tried to make a sick face at her without moving too much. I think she understood me.

Victoria left and as riley was putting on his jacket he 'accidentally' brushed the pile of papers we had been through that afternoon off the desk and all over the floor.

"Oops. You'd better get all those sorted out for tomorrow, I would help but I do hate to keep a real lady waiting." He started towards the door, turning to add "Soon you'll be running around for me you know...that is, until you leave" he pouted and made a fake sad face at the end, then his expression was back to his usual sneer as he swanned out the office.

Alice helped me pick up the documents and we spent the last hour of the day bitching about the two of them. I truly pitied Alice for being stuck working here if that was what she had to put up with. I couldn't wait until I was really out of this place.

**A/N I know most of you would have said no, but surely that would have made things much too simple!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Morning beautiful" Jake whispered.

Before I could answer he pulled my face to his gently and kissed me. I was too sleepy to resist, but awake enough to put a little effort in on my side. His mouth parted and his tongue darted out trying to part mine. I answered back, my arm sliding across his bare chest, pulling my body closer. My hand traced down the side of his body, as he rolled on top of me. He had already taken off his boxers and I could feel him hard against my thigh. I put down a hand to attempt taking off my underwear, but he took my hand with his, holding it above my head. With his other hand, he pulled my panties to one side and guided himself into me. I gasped as he entered, my back arching into him.

He moved in and out, and our kiss became a little more heated. My mouth moved from his lips, kissing his cheek around to his ear. I nibbled on his ear lobe as he thrust harder into me. I knew he was close, so I moaned into his ear to help him along.

He sighed into my shoulder as he finished, then rolled off me, a satisfied grin on his face. I smiled back as I climbed out of bed and went for a shower.

I was getting used to this way of waking up. Jacob had been a lot more sexually wanting since I had accepted his proposal.

I was getting used to it, but I wasn't necessarily enjoying it. Every night I dreamt of one man, and how happy I would be if I was with _him_, getting married to _him_. Every morning I woke up to see Jacob. I kept hoping my feelings for Edward would fade and I could be happy with Jacob. I wanted to be happy with him. He seemed so much more happier with me.

It was Saturday at last, and the sun was shining for once. The weather seemed to be getting a little better as summer approached. I had work in the morning at Newtons Olympic Outfitters, since I had finally left working for Victoria a few days ago. This was only a part-time job while I looked for something better suited and more permanent somewhere else.

When I had finished, I pulled my truck up outside Alice's house and walked up the path. I took one last look at the sun, then resigned myself to being sat inside all afternoon as we discussed everything wedding.

"So, you haven't actually told me _exactly_ how it happened!" she started as we walked into her living room. I had given her a summary of how Jake had asked me, but had been so busy looking for a job that we hadn't had a chance to just have a proper girly time together. I stuttered when I saw the colossal amount of magazines and fabric patches everywhere. I knew today would be a long one, but I didn't know there would possibly be so much to think about.

"Well…" I sat down and started picking through magazines. "Jake had been acting a bit odd ever since we came home from phoenix. I thought he might have guessed about..." we both looked away from each other and I carried on. "Anyway, that day when I was having a terrible time.. You know, getting fired and all." she nodded and handed me a mug of tea. "Well, when I came home, he had sorted the dinner out and tidied up a bit...which is very odd behaviour for Jake...then he actually listened to all my ranting about the day. I was in such a bad mood nothing clicked into place until he went down on one knee and asked the question. I was so shocked at first I didn't know what to do. I finished off my glass of wine and stared at the ring in the box for ages thinking about...everything."

I looked up at saw Alice regarding me, chewing her lip. I knew she understood what I was saying.

"And then I said yes. Jake didn't believe me or didn't hear me at first and kept getting me to repeat it. Then he put the ring on my finger, picked me up and took me upstairs." I laughed. He had been so happy, even the memory made me laugh along with him.

Alice smiled and then reached over and picked up a magazine. I wasn't so sure she was actually happy with my situation with Jake, but the thought of planning a wedding seemed to make it worthwhile for her. She started flicking through it and babbling on about wedding things. As she started talking enthusiastically about dresses and table decorations I allowed my mind to wander elsewhere. I thought again about how different everything would be if it had been Edward proposing to me. I wouldn't have wavered then. Imagining seeing Edward down on one knee made my heart race excitedly. I would probably be even more enthusiastic than Alice. I could imagine jumping on him screaming 'YES!' and kissing those perfect lips again and again.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, breaking me from my reverie. I almost panicked that I had been shouting 'YES' out loud and instinctively clapped my fingers over my mouth.

"What?" I asked in shock. It disappeared when I saw her face.

"Have you been listening to anything that I've just said?" she replied tersely.

"Sorry, please go on" I gestured for her to continue and I tried to pay more attention.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do with your engagement ring on your wedding day?"

"Why would I need to do anything with it? I just keep it on my ring finger don't I?" I answered, perplexed. I realised I had been subconsciously twirling it around my finger. It was so light and dainty, I had to keep checking it was there.

"Humph" she sighed. "Don't you know anything about weddings Bella? Luckily for you I'm here to teach you everything I know"

"What would I do without you Alice?" I asked, trying to calm her fury.

"Get in a lot of trouble" she smiled. "Anyway the deal with the engagement ring is that you can't wear it on your ring finger on the day" she pointed to her finger.

"Why?" I asked, actually becoming interested.

"Because the wedding band needs to go underneath it and once the band is placed on your finger it shouldn't be taken off. Most women will generally put the engagement ring on their right hand until after the ceremony." Once again she pointed to the appropriate finger.

I studied my hands, pulling the ring off and trying it on the other hand.

"I guess I'll do that then.." I answered.

"OK good...hmm..since you're a bit rubbish with all this how about we start with the simple stuff first? What colour theme are you thinking of?"

"Colour theme?"

"Oh come on Bella! What colour dresses? Decorations? Tuxedos?"

"Well I thought wedding dresses were white? And tuxes were black?"

"In this day and age Bella they can be whatever colour you want them to be. You can wear a purple dress with feathers and balloons tied to your head down the aisle and as long as the tux matches, nobody will question you."

"Oh...OK I don't think I'll do that. You know, I think I'll leave the dresses to you Alice, you're excellent at that sort of thing. I'm pretty sure it's the brides job to dump most of the hard stuff on the maid of honour anyway.." I hinted. Her head snapped up from the page she was on, and in the next second the magazine was on the floor as she jumped over to me and pulled me into a backbreaking hug.

"Ohmigod Bella! Thank you!" she squealed.

"Well who else would I trust all this to Alice? You're the best!"

Alice poured us some fresh drinks (tea and coffee, alcohol was prohibited when making such _crucial _decisions) and we got down to business. There was so much to think about. The theme itself was composed of what everyone would wear, what decorations would be up around the hall and even what napkins to have. Then there was who to invite and where to sit them. Where they would stay if they had to fly in and when and where we would even hold the whole thing in the first place.

By my third coffee I couldn't help but wonder how many nights ahead I would be having nightmares about everything we had discussed. Alice was jumping up and down all over the place picking up magazines and clips of paper for different stuff to compare. I had a whole list of homework, and everything I had to discuss with Jake.

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set and we were just about to move on to designing the invitations when there was a knock on Alice's front door. She stopped mid-sentence and shrugged to say she didn't know who it was.

"Do you mind piling all this stuff up while I get the door Bella? Just DONT mix that lot with this lot, OK?"

"Don't worry Alice, I think I can handle piling up bits off paper." I smiled.

She took one last glance around the room as if memorizing where everything was in case I made a mistake, nodded, then left to answer the door.

I heard it open and then a dog yapping madly. I finished tidying up quickly then peeked my head out the room and looked down the hallway.

Alice's legs were swinging in the air as she hung from somebody's neck in a tight embrace. I stepped out and caught their eye, recognising Jasper straight away. By his ankle was a chocolate brown puppy, jumping up and barking excitedly. But I realised jasper wasn't the one holding it. Following the collar up the lead I first saw a hand, which I followed still, moving further into the hallway for a better look.

Then I froze. The reaction happened all over again as I saw his face. That messy copper hair and the dazzling smile as he laughed at the situation between Alice, Jasper and the dog. Then he noticed me and our eyes locked together.

All the guilt of my week away flooded back as I looked into those big green eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I know its been aaagggggeessss! Over two years since I last updated! But through all my busy lifestyle (I have a mortgage now don't you know!) I have had this story niggling in the back of my mind begging to be finished. So I will try and do just that!**

**Chapter 20**

Before I had even thought about it, I was back in the living room, picking up every scrap of anything to do with my wedding preparations. I piled it all up and put it all in the corner of the room, which just happened to be hidden slightly by the sofa. I made the decision then that I would try and leave as soon as possible without causing any more confusion.

"Bella!" Alice called from the hall. She had probably only just remembered I was still here. Her voice didn't sound menacing, just excited, so I braved the reaction again and went out to greet everyone properly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jasper, as she bent down to playfully stroke the puppy.

"Well duh, I came to see you." he chuckled. "I bought you a present, and since we couldn't take him on a plane, Edward said he'd share the driving over here" he smiled, explaining why Edward was there too. I noticed that all three of them had looked in my direction during that final sentence, as if none of them believed that driving Jasper's dog was the only reason he had offered to come. I wasn't sure I believed it either.

"Wait...a present? This little guy's for me?" Alice's face lit up even more and she jumped up to hug Jasper again saying "thank you thank you thank you!" Her bounce excited the puppy and he started jumping up and barking happily, sneezing with pleasure.

"Speaking of the little guy, do you mind if I fill up his bowl? He hasn't had that much to eat or drink today, I think he sensed the excitement in Jasper and fed off that" Edward laughed. His silky voice tingled inside me and I felt strangely serene in the midst of all the barking, laughing and squeaks from Alice.

"Here, I'll do it" I responded immediately, sticking out my hand. I took the bowl from Edward, making sure our hands never touched. I walked to the kitchen smiling to myself. This should be easy enough. As soon as they're all sat down I would make my escape.

I put down a food tray, then put the bowl on top so the puppy couldn't make too much mess. I had always wanted a dog when I was a child, but mum was allergic to animal fur so it had always been out of the question. Not a second after the water went down the puppy was there lapping it up. I giggled a little at its enthusiasm.

"I think you're his new best friend."

I jumped around at Edwards's voice so close behind me.

"Er, I, well.."

He smiled at my uselessness and offered his arm to walk me back to the lounge. "Shall we?"

Barely holding myself back from that amazing tingle he gave me, I managed to stall and grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses, then smiled awkwardly, waiting for him to go into the room first. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy..

Luckily, Alice and Jasper had taken the sofa, leaving only one space next to them or the armchair across the room. I took the chair, and as I sat I noticed I was in full view of the pile of wedding stuff shoved in the corner. Trying to look anywhere else so it didn't draw attention, I wondered to myself why I was even trying to hide it. Surely Edward would notice something was going on?

I sat for a few minutes, listening to Jasper and Edward recount their drive which was surely not as exciting as they were making it discussed how Jasper had rescued the puppy and refused to name it so Alice would have the pleasure, just as it came in and snuggled under her feet.

"Oh that's so sweet! And he's so lovely and chocolate coloured…hmm. I think I shall call him ** "

As she said the name, the puppy looked up and let out a little woof, as if in agreement.

"Sounds like he likes it! Eh.. pup" Jasper agreed ruffling the dog's head.

Then they were asking about Alice and I, asking how things had been over the last few weeks, since we had seen them in Phoenix. We talked about work, moaned about Victoria and Riley, Alice filling us all in on how the last couple of days had been. I was all too conscious of the big changes in my life and how I was hanging on all the details about Alice so we wouldn't have to talk about them. I sheepishly mentioned working in an outdoors shop, but Jake's name never came up.

Finally I decided I had to go, the knot in my stomach becoming too much to bear.

"I suppose I'd better be off" I said, standing up quite ungraciously.

Everyone looked a little shocked, or confused. I realised I had just interrupted someone half way through a sentence.

"But you've only just poured yourself a new glass of wine" Alice pointed out.

"Oh." I blushed at my stupidity, floundering for something to say. "That's OK, you can have it Alice, I really must go."

"Oh, well, OK then" Alice shrugged it off. I was surprised she wasn't helping me out a bit more, but assumed Jasper's presence might have most of her attention right now. I walked into the hallway and started putting on my sneakers and coat. The sun had been covered by cloud and didn't look promising. I took out my keys then put them back in my pocket. I couldn't drive after the wine I had consumed in such a minimal amount of time.

"Are you OK?" the silky smooth voice was behind me again. I wondered why I never noticed him coming up behind me all the time, when I could almost feel the buzz in the air between us. I didn't turn around this time, avoiding his gaze and beauty seemed the only possible way I would make it out of this house.

"Yes, I just realised I won't be driving home. So I suppose I'd better start walking" I sighed.

"Do you think it would be OK if we joined you?"

"We?" I asked turning around in confusion. Bugger. There goes my heart again.

"Little enter dog name here here could do with a walk" he looked amused as the puppy's ears pricked and his tail wagged at the recognised word.

"Umm I guess so" I smiled back and opened the door once he had put the puppy's lead on.

Edward poked his head back into the lounge to explain where we were going but quickly withdrew it, blushing slightly.

"I think they are already enjoying the lack of company.." he explained as we walked down the driveway.

"Ah" I nodded, wishing we could have been in a similar situation, then realising we soon would be very alone.

**A/N I hope you noticed I left the dog's name out? I have a couple of idea's and would like to know what you guys prefer…Rolo? Or Chip? **


End file.
